Aria Einar (Rewrite)
by ghostFACERS95
Summary: Aria Einar was excited to return to the Shire with her old friend Gandalf once again for Bilbo's birthday. But soon she discovers that Bilbo possesses something dark and dangerous, the One Ring. She agrees to help Frodo take the Ring away from the peaceful Shire, only to run into an old friend along with a quest full of adventures and peril.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite to Aria Einar! If you are an old friend, welcome back, and if you are new, cheers to you for clicking that little blue highlighted title! I hope you all enjoy reading this first rewritten chapter as I enjoyed writing it! It felt really nice to get back into this story again, like meeting an old friend, and I hope that this anyone who has read the previous AE will enjoy this version as much as the old one! Now I know there is not much different from this chapter as the one from the previous story, if any of you remember, but there a few small changes here and there and I feel as if the quality of writing has at least improved somewhat. I haven't decided yet how huge of changes I want to make to the new version and I have kind of decided to make these decisions as I go along. Please, please, please, let me know what you all think! I would love to know what anyone who read the previous story likes/dislikes about the new version compared to the old and, as always, I love the constructive criticism and any of ideas you all may have for the story! Also (enter gleeful expression here) I have started a set of Jurassic Park stories as well if anyone is interested! I have almost completed the first story to it (Jurassic World Zach/OC) and it will probably end up being a short one, seeing as it mainly deals with the events of the movie, but I have also decided to write a prequel to the story as well. This one I have decided will be an Owen/OC romance/tragedy/adventure story that Eleanor will play huge part in, but will not be the main character! I love you all and thank you for taking the time to reads this note, really it's a doozey, and happy reading!**

 **Laurel**

 **P.S. And if anyone wished to know I sort of see Elwing as an adorable mix of the horse from Mulan and the horse from Tangle with the appetite of Ronald Weasley, yeah, she's that awesome…**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this chapter except Aria, Elwing, and any part of the plot that may appear unrecognizable to you.**_

Chapter 1

I sat quietly with Gandalf in the cart as I bounced my knee with excitement, my white horse, Elwing, following slowly behind us.

"Come along Elwing!" I called out to the horse, glancing behind me as she neighed stubbornly. Her long, soft nose was buried in the bright green blades of grass. "That horse, I swear." I muttered to myself and Gandalf chuckled.

"Patience is virtue, my dear." Hey said with a smile and I huffed, crossing my arms impatiently. Elwing had her moments where she was the perfect horse, most times, though, she was stubborn and did what she wanted, but I loved her with my entire being. Suddenly Gandalf stopped the cart, the pony neighing in annoyance and I looked up, past my hood at him, confused.

"You're late." I heard a voice say in amusement and I smiled widely, I pulled down my hood, and moved to stand up in the cart.

"Frodo Baggins!" I cried out happily and Frodo turned his grin toward me. "It appears the blame should be placed upon me," I said with a cheeky smile and glanced behind us at Elwing once more. "Certain horses like to take their time!" I said the last part quite a bit louder, Elwing only snorted distractedly as she continued to chew on the grass. I swore that horse would grow fat someday, she never stopped eating.

"Well it is wonderful to see you, both of you!" Frodo said happily as I helped him into the cart, placing him to sit in between Gandalf and myself.

"You didn't think we'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked Frodo with a smile on his face. I had been with friends with Bilbo, Gandalf, and Frodo for quite some time. Many years ago I met Gandalf on one of my many adventures I spent traveling alone. After knowing him for some time, he thought it a wonderful idea to bring me to the shire to meet the hobbits and to this day I agreed with him wholeheartedly. I sighed as we had to slow down once again to wait for Elwing to catch up.

"Elwing, go in the forest to eat and waste your own time, you good for nothing silly horse." I said with a shake of my head and I saw Frodo grin at the horse. Elwing snorted indignantly before raising her head high and trotting off into the forest, probably to look for some apples. As soon as her flicking tail disappeared into the many trees Gandalf started moving the cart again and Frodo chuckled, amused by Elwing's antics.

"That horse seems like a person more and more every day." Frodo said and I nodded with huff, crossing my arms. We passed Field Lupin as Frodo started grinning once again. "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" He said and I looked down at him, smiling softly as I saw the adventurous look in his eyes.

"What, eager? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural…" Gandalf teased Frodo and I chuckled. I smiled widely as I saw the busy marketplace up ahead. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits, for which I am thankful for." Gandalf said with a thoughtful look, Frodo smiled at him before turning to me and frowning.

"Aria, you have a new scar." He said softly and I lightly touched my face.

"It is nothing, dear one, I'm sure I'll have plenty more to add to the collection soon enough." I said with a smile and softly patted his head. We continued through the marketplace. I smiled and waved at the Hobbits smiling at me. We passed a giant field where I saw everyone getting ready for the party.

"Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." I smiled, thinking of Bilbo; I was very excited to see him, it had been quite some time.

"You know Bilbo; he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said with a smirk and I smiled.

"Aye, good ol' Bilbo, always causing trouble." I said, both Frodo and Gandalf laughed.

"Well, that should please him." Gandalf said and I nodded quickly.

"Half the shire has been invited." Frodo grinned mischievously and I returned his grin.

"And the other half will come anyways." I smirked and Frodo nodded with a wide smile. I sighed in content, missing the cheerful nature of the Hobbits; it had always been a good break from the cruelness of the world.

"Good gracious me." Gandalf mumbled, listening to our conversation with a shake of his head, but there was a soft smile on his kind, aged face.

"He's up to something." Frodo said with a raised eyebrow, he tried to hide his concern but I could see the frown tugging at his lips and the worry glinting in his eyes. He looked at both of us and I bit my lip slightly. I shrugged towards Frodo, trying not glance at Gandalf, I knew Bilbo planned to depart from the Shire tonight to go on his very last adventure.

"Oh really?" Gandalf asked, feigning innocence as he continued to steer the cart; he puffed on his pipe and refused to look at Frodo.

"Alright then, keep your secrets, the both of you. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo said and I looked at him, my jaw dropping slightly.

"Well, by the, how could you even, I could understand him!" I exclaimed and pointed my long, light skinned finger at Gandalf accusingly. Gandalf glowered at me and I couldn't help the giggle that flew out of my mouth at his expression.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked with one last glare towards me before turning towards Bilbo.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." I laughed, knowing Frodo spoke of Bilbo's adventures with the dwarves, chasing after dragons and running from elves.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door." Gandalf stated, nose in the air and I snickered.

"That's not what I remember." I said with a sing song voice and Gandalf glared at me once more. I was only a child at the time and I could not remember very much, but my brother did tell me the story many times, it being one of my favorites as a child.

"Hold your tongue little girl!" He chided me and I couldn't hold in the laugh that came out. I threw my head back and I could see the smile twitching against Gandalf's lips, begging to come out.

"Well, whatever you did, you have been officially labeled as a disturber of the peace." Frodo said with a smirk and I grinned, I placed a mocking hand Gandalf's shoulder as if I was consoling him and he flicked it away with his own.

"Oh really?" Gandalf grumbled, agitation clear from my antics that I knew Frodo loved so much. Gandalf only put up with them because he knew this as well and I reveled in this, knowing these were the only times I could get away with such things. I heard children cry out behind us, seeing Gandalf and myself, calling out for fireworks. Their cries died out as the children pouted when they saw nothing shooting off into the sky with loud crackling. Suddenly fireworks popped out of the cart and I jumped with a laugh, placing my hand over my heart. I could hear the children cry out in joy once again and I gave Gandalf a warm smile. Suddenly Frodo stood and I turned my smile to him.

"Gandalf, Aria, I'm glad you're back." He said softly and my smile grew wider. I stood up and gave him one more quick hug before he was off again, leaping out of the cart and taking off towards only the heavens knew. We continued on our way to Bilbo's house and I glanced at Gandalf.

"He gets more adventurous every time I see him. Before we know it that boy will be going on an adventure of his own." I said and Gandalf only hummed out a reply. "I'm worried about Bilbo leaving him, clearly he hasn't told him yet. I fear he will not understand and will think Bilbo abandoned him."

"He may not understand at first, dear Aria, but with time and experience he will come to see. I don't think Frodo could ever believe that Bilbo would abandon him." Gandalf said and I sighed but nodded. Frodo was still so young and hadn't yet gotten the chance to experience the world, what it was like outside of the Shire.

To go to the Shire was like walking into a dream, or some kind of fantasy one would create in their minds during the day. It was place one would go to with their eyes shut as they laid in a grassy field with the vibrant blue sky up above, fluffy white clouds, the sun shining happily, a small breeze in the air. In those small, short moments of peace, wishing that the world was far better than it truly was. I remembered just then how Frodo told us that Gandalf had been labeled a disturber of the peace and I then realized just how innocent the Hobbits truly were. I closed my eyes and felt the wind softly tickle my face and blow through my hair, whispering in my ears. _If only Gandalf was the worst of our problems everywhere else in this world_ , I thought to myself and the thought quickly brought a grin to my face.

"What on earth are smiling about now girl?" Gandalf asked in bewilderment and I chuckled before my smile slowly turned to a frown.

"I was thinking of what Frodo said, about you being a disturber of the peace here. For a moment, I wished that that was the worst of our problems in the rest of the world." Gandalf frowned a bit and furrowed his eyebrows, but then the grin quickly came back and I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "And then I pictured such a fantasy and could not help but find such amusement in it." Gandalf huffed but I saw the amused twinkle in his eyes and my grin only widened.

"Yes," he mused, "if only that was the worst of our problems." Moments later Gandalf slowed the cart and we were sitting in front of Bilbo's home. I quickly jumped out and fixed my cloak, adjusting my belt, which held my sword, back to its original position where it would sit low on my hips. I followed Gandalf up the small walkway to the large round door and mused to myself how amusing it was how large the doors were for the small little Hobbits. Gandalf rapped on the door quickly three times and my ears twitched slightly as I heard someone stumbling around inside.

"No thank you!" I heard Bilbo shout and I beamed as I took a small step closer to the door. Bilbo was a most amusing hobbit, his brashness and his peculiar kind of demeanor, almost always full of sarcasm, always had me filled with bouts of laughter, holding my side. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" He cried out through the other side of the door and I quickly rose my eyebrow, looking at Gandalf who chuckled with a small smile.

"How about some old friends?" Gandalf asked softly, knowing the little Hobbit would hear him. It was quiet for a moment as Bilbo tried to remember who the voice belonged to. I grinned as the door swung open and Bilbo's beaming face appeared.

"Gandalf!" He said loudly, arms wide open and surprise passed over his face as he saw me standing there as well. "And Aria!" I quickly grabbed Bilbo and picked him up in a tight hug as he laughed merrily.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf said with a laugh as I slowly put him back down.

"Oh Bilbo, how I have missed you so." I said fondly and he quickly began to usher us in.

"My dear Gandalf! And Aria, oh how you have grown!" Gandalf got down on one knee and gave the Hobbit a quick hug.

"It's good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old who would believe it! And yet, you haven't aged a day!" I still couldn't quite believe it myself. Even though Bilbo clearly showed he was getting older by the day, he didn't look near his actual age. But then again I didn't exactly look my age entirely either, most still believed me to be a child; my enemies thought me an easy target, that was until they felt the sting of my blade and saw the ferocity in my eyes.

"Come in, come in, welcome!" Bilbo said and we followed him into the peaceful little hole in the ground as he walked off into the kitchen. I smile came to face as I glanced around to see everything still remained the same. To the right was his warm and cozy living room, I remembered many nights I had spent in there, looking through all the books Bilbo had collected over the years. To the left was the kitchen where I heard Bilbo clanking pots and pans. In front of me were two portraits, one holding a lovely image of Bilbo's mother, the other his father. I silently thanked them for the wonderful Hobbit they had blessed the Shire, and the world, with. "Tea?" I heard Bilbo call from the kitchen and I turned to that direction. "Or maybe something stronger?" Gandalf went to open his mouth to answer, but grunted when he hit his head on the light in the foyer. Then, while trying to get away from the light, he ended up hitting his against the wood that represented the round entrance to the living room. I couldn't help it as I began giggling as softly as I could at the poor wizard's misfortune, I could only thank the Valar for never making me so tall. He glowered at me, which only made my giggle harder, and turned to the doorway of the kitchen with a huff.

"Would you like some cheese?" Bilbo tried again, none the wiser to what was happening in the foyer of his home.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said as he glowered at me one last time before, carefully, walking into the kitchen. I could feel that my cheeks were warm from my suppressed giggles and I quickly followed him, only having to lower my head slightly to avoid hitting the top of the doorway.

"I would like some cheese, if it's not too much trouble of course." I said and Bilbo beamed once again at me.

"Of course not! Nothing is ever too much trouble for you dearie." He said, and I smiled with a soft blush rising to my cheeks. Suddenly there was a loud bang on his front door and I winced in surprise at the sound. I quickly stood and my hand gripped the hilt of my sword. Gandalf raised his hand towards me in a calming manner and I took in a deep breath as I remembered just exactly where I was. I considered that I may have been spending too much time in the woods with just Elwing at my side as of late.

"Bilbo Baggins, open this door, I know you're in there!" I heard a woman practically scream from the other side of the door and I winced as her shrill tone flowed harshly into my ears.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered frantically as he tried to hide and I began to chuckle at his antics.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" I asked with a cheeky smirk, my hand returning to my sword hilt in jest. Gandalf gave me a stern glare and my smirk turned into a grin as Bilbo suddenly stopped, as if he were actually contemplating my offer for a moment. He then quickly shook his head to himself before running around the kitchen once more to find a place to hide, avoiding the windows like they were a plague.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again…mountains, Gandalf…and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book…oh, tea!" Bilbo cried out at the shrill noise now coming from the teapot sitting on the stove. He quickly poured us each a cup of tea and placed a plate of cheese with some slices of bread on the table we all sat at.

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" Gandalf asked we all began sipping at our tea, myself eating the cheese quietly from the plate. Bilbo sighed before taking another sip of his tea, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the small Hobbit. I could see the newly added lines to his aging face, from the stress of these supposed relatives, and the sparkle in his eyes, that sparkle that called, begged even, for adventure. I silently thanked the Valar for my freedom and my skill to be able to go off on my own adventures when it pleased me.

"Yes, yes, it's all in hand, all the arrangements are made." Bilbo muttered with a wave of his hand before placing it on the mug again. I could tell something was bothering him, something that was not his relatives, and I could only guess it was his worry for leaving Frodo, though he refused to admit it.

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf noted quietly and I could hear the slight reprimand in the tone of his voice, but I wasn't sure if Bilbo heard it as well. I knew that Gandalf did not approve of Bilbo's not telling Frodo of his leaving, and I couldn't help but agree. I feared the poor boy wouldn't understand Bilbo's choices and reasons, I felt that Bilbo was the only one who could properly explain it all to him, to reassure Frodo that he was not abandoning him and that he still cared very deeply for the young Hobbit.

"Yes, he mentioned it to the both of us. He has always been very observant that one." I said and looked to Bilbo who sighed loudly once more, rubbing his forehead.

"Course he does, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!" Bilbo exclaimed, once again sighing loudly. I knew with certainty now that this was what kept him from leaving any sooner. While Bilbo was quite good and ready to get away from the Shire again, I could tell he was just as much not ready to leave young Frodo behind.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asked slowly and Bilbo quickly nodded, I could see the annoyance growing on his face. He wanted to ignore his guilt, but we weren't allowing him to just push it to the back of his mind.

"Yes, yes!" Bilbo grunted, distracted with his thoughts. I began to have a sneaking suspicion that his way of telling him will be to disappear in the middle of the night. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. I only knew too well the feeling of leaving the one's you care about behind when they only want you to stay, to keep you away from harm. But Bilbo was much like me, he needed the exploration, the adventures, despite the dangers. Neither of us could survive locked up in our home, watching our lives slowly, tauntingly, pass by us.

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf tried again and I could see the slight pleading in his eyes. Frodo deserved to know, to hear it from Bilbo himself, I knew this. But this was only Bilbo's decision to make and both of us had to respect that, no matter how either of us felt about the topic. Bilbo sighed and placed a hand on top of mine on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"I know, he'd probably come with me, if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo still loves the Shire, the woods and the fields, the little rivers." Bilbo now had a reminiscent smile on his face. He turned his face to the window and concentrated very hard on the outside world. It looked like he was savoring every detail and doing the best he could to store them away in his mind for another time, like he would never see the Shire again. He knew as well as us the cruel world that lay outside the little peaceful bubble called the Shire. He knew as well as us there were very few places left in the world surrounded with peace like the Shire. Only a fool would not try his best to memorize every detail to remember on a rainy day. "I am old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I feel it in my heart." I frowned at Bilbo as he looked at us sadly and I bit my lip, willing myself to look away and hide my tears. I did not want to be reminded of Bilbo's age any longer. I could not imagine a life without Bilbo in it, a life without his home for me to run to when I could no longer handle the bloodshed and the violence that came with roaming so far from home. "I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread."

My eyes shot down as Bilbo suddenly stuffed his hand in his pocket and gripped something hidden inside of it. I glanced around the room as the feel of it suddenly grew tense and dark. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not understanding where the feeling was coming from, and saw Gandalf glance at me. From the look in his eyes I knew he felt it too, but I also saw something else. He knew more about this feeling than I did and I did not know why.

Bilbo shot out of his seat and I jumped as the tense feeling of the room left as quickly as it came. "I need a holiday, a very long one at that. I don't think I will be returning to the Shire, in fact, I mean not to." His face grew more serious and I looked to Gandalf, who still had said nothing. "Well, come now! Many things to do!" Bilbo said, suddenly all cheer and merriness again. He quickly walked out the door of his home, his tea and the cheese forgotten, Gandalf stood as well but I caught his arm from my seated position. He turned to me with raised eyebrows and I smiled weakly.

"Gandalf," I said softly and he only hummed in response. "I do not think I feel as well as I did before, I think its best that I lay down for a bit of time. I would like to go to the party but I do not know if I will make it now. I feel that it has pleased me enough to see Bilbo one last time before he takes off into the night on his travels." I said and he sighed, but nodded, giving me a half concerned look.

"Yes, I noticed your uneasiness a few moments ago." He said and I bit my lip.

"I know you felt that too Gandalf, by the Valar, what was that horrible feeling?" I asked and Gandalf merely put his hand upon mine, gave it a comforting squeeze before he gently pulled it off of him.

"Do not worry for such things dear, all will be explained in due time." He said and I furrowed my eyebrows but slowly nodded.

"I will stay," I said softly and Gandalf gave me a confused look. "I will stay with Frodo if he needs me, after Bilbo leaves. I think all my travels I have spent alone have been affecting me more than I originally thought and perhaps some time in a place of peace will ease my jumpiness once more." Gandalf gave me a soft smile and nod.

"You're family, both of them, would be proud of you my dear for your decision. They always have been." That was all he said before turning and departing out the front door like Bilbo had. I sighed before standing from the tiny chair and stretching my hands above head. I immediately thought of home and I acutely felt the spike of pain in my chest from missing them dearly. I smiled softly to myself as I thought of my brother's unnecessary concern for me and my father's constant stoic, but comforting expression on his face, the small smile that would light up his eyes that was reserved only for me. I slowly but surely made my way to the bedroom that Bilbo always kept set up for me, it had bigger furniture so I could rest more comfortably in it. I did not realize until at that moment just how tired I actually was from traveling and from my mysterious, and rather confusing, conversation with Bilbo and Gandalf. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes as I sighed, I could only hope that soon everything would make sense and that I would never feel that awful feeling ever again.

I shot up with a gasp as I heard the front door to Bilbo's home shut quite loudly. I jumped out of the bed and immediately drew the Sai out of my right boot, the other one in the left if I should need it. I took in a quick breath, holding the dagger out in front of me, as my senses tried to make sense of my dark surroundings. I glanced to my left to see my bow and arrows were still where I left them and my ears suddenly twitched as they finally registered the light humming coming from outside the room. I released a sigh, remembering I was in Bag End and not in some random area of woods, and carefully put the Sai back into my boot. I quietly walked to the door and opened it a bit, slipping through the small opening. My eyes squinted as they had to try to adjust to sudden change of light. I groaned slightly and made my way to the foyer.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" I heard Gandalf's chastising tone, one that I personally knew all too well. I slowly walked into the foyer, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with a small yawn.

"Oh come now Gandalf! Did you see their faces?!" Bilbo was absolutely beaming and I could only feel confusion at the two completely opposing expressions on the faces of my friends.

"Bilbo, Gandalf?" I asked with confusion tinging my voice. Both their heads shot towards me, Bilbo clearly had forgotten that I was still here, in his home, as shock flitted across his face.

"Aria," Bilbo said slowly as Gandalf threw his hands up in exasperation, agitated that the subject had been changed.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly!" Gandalf scolded with a very serious look on his face, my eyebrows immediately shot up. Gandalf very rarely used this serious of an expression on his face, much less when it came to the hobbits. But when the words 'magic rings' finally registered in my mind I knew why and I could only furrow my eyebrows, even more confused as I looked at Bilbo. _What, by the Valar, is going on here?_ I asked to myself as Bilbo equally returned Gandalf's exasperated expression.

"It was just a bit of fun!" Bilbo cried out, throwing his hands out in front of him before groaning loudly. "Oh you're probably right, as usual." He mumbled and I smiled softly at him, understanding his frustration with the old wizard, no one could easily avoid the feeling.

"You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" Gandalf asked finally with a sigh and Bilbo nodded quickly.

"Bilbo," I said and he turned to me, smiling. "I will tell you the same as I told Gandalf. I will stay with Frodo for a time after you have gone, if he feels my presence is needed that is." His smile grew as he stepped toward me and squeezed my hand tightly.

"Thank you Aria," he said sincerely and I hugged him tightly.

"And that ring of yours, is that staying too?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo rolled his eyes, turning back to the wizard.

"Yes, yes it's in an envelope, over there, on the mantelpiece." I looked to the mantelpiece and felt confusion well up inside of me again as I saw there was no envelope there. I raised an eyebrow at Bilbo as a guilty look passed over his face and he patted his pocket. "No, wait, it's here, in my pocket." Bilbo said slowly, and quietly, as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it in front of his face. My eyes widened as it felt like I was suddenly slammed with a dark and dangerous feeling. I gasped as I studied the ring and felt my heart skip a beat, _no, that cannot be possible…_

"Isn't that-isn't that odd now?" Bilbo stuttered out nervously and I gulped, trying to push the feeling away as I looked past the ring to Bilbo. "Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo's face darkened and I frowned at him.

"Bilbo," I said quietly and reached a hand towards him. He quickly closed the ring in a fist and took a step away from me. He curled in on himself and I thought I heard a growl slip from his mouth, but the noise was too soft to be sure. I held back another gasp as I looked at Gandalf with pain in my eyes. Gandalf looked nonplussed at his behavior towards me and turned to him.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo glared at him.

"Well, no, and yes. Now that it comes to it, I don't quite feel like parting with it." He glanced suspiciously between the two of us, like we planned to suddenly pounce on him and take the ring from him, which I had half a mind to do at this point.

"It's mine, I found it. It came to me!" He suddenly shouted and my face quickly hardened. I gripped my sword in my hand as I studied the Hobbit, I did not who this was, but it certainly was not Bilbo. The air in the room began to grow more and more intense as Bilbo's glare only grew as he continued to eye us.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf tried softly, glancing at me, raising a hand towards both Bilbo and myself.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Bilbo shouted, his face now enraged, and I gasped. I took another step forward, my stern eyes focused solely on Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I chastised the Hobbit's behavior towards Gandalf, such behavior would not be tolerated on my account, friend or not. But it looked as if Bilbo did not even hear me as he now opened his little hand and studied the ring that lay upon it. A small, sick smile appeared on his face and his eyes were stained with craze as he looked back up at us.

"It's mine. My own, my precious." His whispered and my mouth opened slightly in shock. I knew of only one creature who called only one ring such a name from the tales Gandalf told me. I shut my eyes and looked away from Bilbo's face, unable to look at his crazed expression any longer, the warmth and merriment that was usually there was completely melted away by now.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you?" Gandalf questioned and I quickly opened my eyes again as Gollum's form quickly flashed before them. My face paled as I looked at the ring in Bilbo's hand again. Such a small thing, but so horrendous, causing the death of so many lives, including the lives of my own, mostly extinct, kin. This was the One Ring, the Ring of Sauron.

"So?" Bilbo asked suddenly, harshly, his voice a low hiss as he took another small step away from us, like he was planning to run out the front door at a moment's notice. I quickly took another step forward, ready to chase after him and knock some sense into him if that was the case, but Gandalf held his hand up again toward me. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

"I think this may be our business Bilbo." I tried to say softly, but there was still a harshness to my tone I could not hide. He glared accusingly at me before turning his eyes back to Gandalf.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." Gandalf reprimanded, like he was talking to a small child. I clenched my jaw as fury only grew on Bilbo's face as he suddenly jumped towards Gandalf, his finger pointed at him accusingly.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo shouted and I glared at him as I took a few more steps towards him, ready to grab him, to keep him from jumping on Gandalf, if that were to happen. Then the room grew darker, the lights and candles going out, and I gasped as Gandalf grew much taller in size.

"Bilbo Baggins!" His voice boomed and I took a startled step back, not prepared for the sudden change in Gandalf's demeanor. "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks!" I took another step away from the now almost frightening wizard, my sense overwhelmed with all the changes happening to my friends that I knew for so long. This was all becoming so wrong and I did not quite know what to do with myself any longer.

Suddenly I yelped as the back of my foot caught some unseen object and I fell to the ground. I groaned as my head slammed against the ground harshly and slowly rolled onto my back before sitting up. I placed a hand to my head. Abruptly everything turned back to warm and cozy in the home, both of my friend's expression changing to concern rather than the anger and accusation they were before.

"Aria!" Bilbo cried out in a shaky voice and ran over to me, falling to his knees. I could see the fear in his eyes, caught off guard from Gandalf and then my falling. I smiled softly and placed my hand on his wrinkled face, glad to see my old friend in his eyes once again.

"I am okay Bilbo, just startled." I said softly as Gandalf slowly kneeled next to us. He looked to Bilbo with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I am not trying to rob you my dear friend, I am trying to help you." He said softly and Bilbo gulped, nodding slowly. Tears came to my eyes as I hugged Bilbo tightly, fearing for my friend's wellbeing. Bilbo lightly hugged me back and I pulled away, getting up on my own and then helping Bilbo and Gandalf up. "Bilbo, you must give up the ring, I fear your heart cannot take much more."

"You're right Gandalf, the ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo whispered, he then picked up his small sack and walking stick. "It's late, the road is long, yes, it is time." Bilbo said softly, almost like he was in a trance and began for the door.

"Bilbo," Gandalf called out and Bilbo froze, turning towards him once more.

"Hmm?" He asked softly and I bit my lip, praying to Valar that I would see my friend at least once more time before his time came to an end.

"The ring is still in your hand." Gandalf said softly and I looked to his hand to see it was still clenched in a tight fist.

"Oh, yes," he said quietly, he studied the ring for a moment, as if saying his final goodbye to it before dropping it to the floor in front of the door. It clattered loudly and I gulped, glancing at Gandalf before looking back to Bilbo. He gave us one last smile before walking into the crisp night air, humming happily, finally sounding free.

 _ **Preview for next chapter: 'We all sat at the kitchen table quietly as we stared at the ring. No one said anything, no one moved; it even seemed liked no one breathed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So welcome to chapter 2 of the Aria Einar Rewrite! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I immediately went to work on the second chapter as soon as I finished the first, I was just too excited not too! I missed Aria and her stubborn little friend Elwing, I hope you guys did too! I also remember some giving advice that I shouldn't stick so close to the movie's plot and stray a little bit more and have decided to try my hand at that as well. But please note, as we are still at the beginning of this most beloved tale, that at least the first few chapters will stick pretty close to the story before I start having adventures of my own and I hope you can all bare through it as I have! Anyhow, I'll stop making you wait and oh, look, what's this? Did Laurel bring back the cookies? Hell yes she did! (Passes around plate of cookies) Now go with your bad self and thoughts of cookies!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

 **P.S. As I was writing this chapter I came to realize that it had only been 60 years between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. This would make Aria only about 67, while Aragorn is the respectable age of 87, and this has put me in a bit of a tiffy. So, what do you guys think? Should I keep Aria at 67 or should I head back to Chapter One and make some changes saying that she was only a little girl at the time of The Hobbit?**

Chapter 2

It was quiet for a moment as Gandalf and I just stood there, staring at the door that was left opened. I felt the breeze float softly into Bilbo's, now Frodo's I reminded myself, home and closed my eyes as I felt it calm me. I tried to keep down the feeling of sadness that was bubbling up inside of me. The feeling that I was never going to see my friend Bilbo ever again nagged me but I quickly shook the thought from my head, I couldn't be thinking such thoughts right now, not when we had other more important things to worry about.

As soon as that thought drifted into my head, my eyes turned towards the Ring now laying on the floor of the entrance to Bag End. I bit my lip as thought I heard whispers coming from the evil object and abruptly turned my head, looking to Gandalf.

"What are we to do with it Gandalf?" I asked quietly but he did not answer.

"Bilbo, Bilbo!" Suddenly we heard someone crying out and I immediately knew it was Frodo, yet another problem added to our now new list of problems that seemed to be growing quite quickly. Frodo stopped at the opened front door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He didn't see us yet as he stopped and looked to the floor in confusion. He bent down and slowly picked up the little gold ring laying on the floor, I bit my lip nervously. It laid flat on his palm as stared at it inquisitively.

"Frodo," I said softly and he suddenly looked up. Gandalf quickly made his way into the living room where a fire was going, giving the room a much softer and cozier feel to it. I walked up to Frodo and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, leading him into the living room as well. Gandalf stared into the fire, as if in a trance, and I slowly sat down, bringing a hand to my forehead.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked and I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry he didn't tell you himself Frodo, we had hoped that he would." I said quietly and Frodo sighed before he sat next to me, nodding. I wrapped my arm around him again and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"He talked so long about leaving." He began quietly and I glanced over at Gandalf, who was still staring silently into the fire. "I never thought he would actually do it." He said with a shake of his head before looking at Gandalf. "Gandalf?" He asked and I jumped slightly as he abruptly whirled around to face us, glancing at the ring.

"Bilbo's ring," he muttered to himself. He suddenly walked over to a stack of papers and began riffling through them. I furrowed my eyebrows and shared a look concern and confusion with Frodo. I quietly stood up and took a step towards him.

"Gandalf?" I tried this time and he ignored me as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Frodo.

"He's gone to stay with the Elves, he's left you Bag End, along with all of his possessions." He stated to Frodo and I was even more confused with his matter of fact tone with the young Hobbit. _By Valar, what is going on with him now?_ I asked myself as I shook my head and looked at the pair of them. Gandalf held open the envelope and gestured towards the ring. Frodo dropped it in slowly and with confusion marring his face. "The Ring is yours now, but keep it somewhere out of sight." He said quickly and started gathering his things. I took a step toward him, but he simply brushed past me.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked worriedly and began to follow him, I was right behind him.

"I have some things I must see to." He said in a vague manner as he headed for the door, Frodo and I right on his heels.

"What things?!" Frodo cried out desperately, not liking his vagueness at all. _Does Gandalf think this is the One Ring as well?_ I questioned to myself, trying to understand his actions.

"Questions, questions that need answering." He said and I placed my hand on Frodo's shoulder as Gandalf finally reached the front door.

"You've only just arrived! I don't understand!" I squeezed Frodo's shoulder softly, trying to comfort him. The poor Hobbit had been through quite a lot this evening already.

"Neither do I, keep it secret, keep it safe." He said, his head slightly turned to the side before turning toward the door. He stopped suddenly as he realized I was not by his side. "Come along Aria," he called to me and waited. I sighed, not letting go of Frodo's shoulder.

"I will stay with Frodo, at least until you return." I said and Gandalf looked like he was about to protest, but nodded slowly. "Send word to my family of my wellbeing if you see anyone who can." He nodded once again in farewell. I grabbed my necklace subconsciously as I thought of my brother, he was probably worried for me since I had not sent any word to him after being gone for so long. I smiled down at the pendant that brother had gotten me the first time I left home to travel by myself, he said it would remind me of home if I was ever feeling down. It was a silver leaf pendant with two silver leaves connecting it to the chain and a moonstone sat delicately in the center. My thoughts were cut off as Frodo squeezed my arm and I turned to him.

His eye were wide with confusion and worry. I tried to smile reassuringly to the young Hobbit as he glanced towards the door once more. "Aria, what is going on? Please tell me." He said quietly and I sighed as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders again.

"It is nothing Frodo, Gandalf is becoming old, and everything is of the upmost importance to him, even when they shouldn't be." I said, trying to sooth his anxiety as I led him towards the living room. "Now, please, let us go hide this silly thing, for Gandalf's sake, then head to bed. There will be no more of this foolish talk of it." I said with a smile, hiding my own fears. If what I thought, which I began to believe Gandalf thought too, was true than there would be a dark future ahead of us and I did not wish to worry Frodo more than necessary.

I sat quietly in one of the soft the chairs near the window of the living room that I had opened. I was reading one of the many books that now belonged to Frodo. I sighed in content as a light breeze flew into the peaceful room and I heard Elwing crunching something, probably apples, outside the window. I rolled my eyes as I thought of the silly horse, I could tell she had grown fatter from her daily escapades into the marketplace, looking for children that were willing to give her apples, or anything else she could eat honestly. She pulled out all her tricks when it came to the Shire children, flicking her tail playfully at them, nuzzling their necks with her soft nose while staring at them softly with her big blue eyes as they giggled. I was sure she was quite annoyed currently as I felt the need to tie her to the side of Bag End every evening for fear of her safety, hence the ridiculously loud munching just outside the window I just happened to be reading next to.

I tried to go back to my reading and failing as Elwing began to let out a series off huffs, neighs, and loud munches. I groaned loudly as I turned to glare at her through the open window. She only neighed as she stuck her nose in and snuffled my ear. I let out a laugh and softly patted her nose with a smile on my face. "You good for nothing horse," I said quietly and she nickered before pulling her head back out the window to go back to her grazing.

"Aria?" I heard and I jumped, the book falling from my hand. I placed a hand to my heart and smiled at Frodo as he grinned at me.

"Frodo, you scared me!" I said with a chuckle and stood up before moving to him and giving him a quick hug.

"I could tell," he said with a smirk and I laughed, nudging his shoulder playfully. Suddenly the front door slammed open and Frodo let out a loud yelp. I quickly snatched his arm and pulled him behind me, pulling out my Scimitar and facing the entrance to the living room. Gandalf came marching into the living room and I let out a sigh of relief before glaring at him, putting my Scimitar back onto my belt.

"By the Valar Gandalf! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" I barked at him but he simply ignored me as Frodo stepped out from behind me, a smile on his face. Gandalf rushed up to the young Hobbit, grabbing his shoulders harshly and Frodo yelped once again. "Gandalf!" I cried out in surprise at his treatment of poor Frodo.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked Frodo as if Sauron himself was coming through the door and Frodo nodded quickly, his eyes wide in fear and surprise. I gently grabbed Frodo, pulling him away from Gandalf as Frodo glanced at a rather large old chest sitting by the small writing desk in the living room. Though I did not think Gandalf would ever hurt Frodo I still felt uneasy about his behavior towards the Hobbit. Gandalf practically ran over to the chest and I furrowed my eyebrows as he snatched the envelope out of the chest and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo cried out in and tried to reach for the fireplace, but I held him back, staring at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what has gotten into you?" I asked softly as Gandalf now pulled the glowing red ring out of the fire. He turned towards Frodo and I, walking over to us, and holding out the ring.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it is quite cool." Gandalf whispered and Frodo did so without asking any questions. My first reaction was to smack Frodo's hand as Gandalf lowered the ring into it, but I reminded myself that Gandalf would never hurt Frodo and forced my hands to stay on Frodo's shoulders, subconsciously pulling him a little closer to myself. I watched Frodo's hand twitch in surprise, but it was clear that the ring was not burning him. He turned his wide eyes to me before looking back down to the ring. My eyes widened slightly as I saw lettering begin to form on the ring.

"What can you see?" Gandalf asked quickly. "Can you see anything?" We both nodded our heads and I bent my head closer to his to get a better look at the ring.

"Yes, but I can't read it, it's some form of Elvish." Frodo muttered as my eyes widened slightly. I recognized the horrible lettering, but I did not have the ability to read it.

"These are markings," Gandalf said grimly and I looked up at him, my face pale and my eyes hard.

"Those are the markings of the Black Speech." I said, my jaw clenched. I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing even though I suspected what the little evil object was already.

"Yes, it is the language of Mordor. I'm sorry dear Aria for coming in so abruptly." I quickly shook my head and gave him a soft smile.

"It is alright, I understand now." I said as Gandalf sighed, rubbing his forehead while he started studying the ring again. It was quiet as we all looked at the ring before Frodo looked away from it to Gandalf.

"Mordor?" He whispered and I squeezed his shoulder.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring the find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf said and we all made our way into the kitchen, the ring still clutched in Frodo's hand.

I quickly started taking out things to make some tea, hoping to calm Frodo's nerves with it. Over the few months I had been here I had come to accept the situation. I had decided, whether it was the Ring of Power or not, I should act like it was and deal with the situation accordingly. After many afternoons of thinking in the peaceful living room, I had decided that I would help Gandalf, however he decided to take care of the ring.

I finally finished the tea and poured three cups, going to the table and placing one in front of each of our spots. I tried to smile reassuringly to Frodo, who had been silent this whole time, as was Gandalf, but it seemed to do little as Frodo placed the ring in the middle of the table.

We all sat at the table silently as we stared at the ring. No one said anything, no one moved, it felt like no one even breathed.

"Frodo," I said softly, so I would not startle him, and he looked to me. "Do you understand what this ring is? How evil it is?" I asked and he slowly shook his head, both of our eyes returning to the ring that Gandalf had been studying. I sighed, though I had never seen this ring in my life, nor had I been alive during the time when Sauron was in power, I remembered all the stories Lord Elrond used to tell me about the time of the ring and how dangerous it truly was. Frodo's eyebrows suddenly perked up as he realized something.

"Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave." He said quietly and Gandalf nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked to Gandalf.

"When was Bilbo in that creature's cave?" I asked, bewildered, and Gandalf sighed.

"On our travels with the dwarves, we ran into some problems with Goblins, and the Goblin King. Bilbo was separated from us and that must have been when he ran into Gollum." I nodded slowly and turned back to the ring. I felt pity for the horrible creature, I heard he was once a Hobbit, much like my young friend sitting next to me. But the power of the ring was too enticing for him, so he took it and hid away in a cave, morphing into the creature he was today. "For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying age, but, no longer Frodo."

I bit my lip and looked at my hands, knowing what he was saying was true. Before discovering the ring was in Bilbo's possession, I was quite happy about Bilbo's miraculous health, I knew, though, that something was off about Bilbo. That there had to be something that allowed him to age so slowly, but I never could have guessed it was this. "Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken; it has heard its master's call."

Abruptly a light whispering began and the room seemed to grow slightly darker. I glared at the ring, knowing it was the source of the noise, it was calling to its master. It was trying to entice us to pick it up and bring it there, to put us under its spell. Frodo's face suddenly became fearful as he quickly stood from the chair, both he and Gandalf hearing the whispering as well.

"But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed!" He cried out desperately and I stood up as well. I wrapped my arms around Frodo before gently coaxing him back into his seat, I understood his fear and anxiety, and I only wished I could take it away. Frodo was being forced to deal with how the world truly was, in a most horrific way. He was being forced to see how much a bubble of peace the Shire was and my heart clenched at the thought. I wanted Frodo to discover the wonders of the world, to follow the adventurous twinkle in his eyes, but not like this, never like this.

"No, Frodo," Gandalf sighed as I squeezed Frodo's shoulder and then rubbed it lightly. "The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron only needs this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hands of its master. They are one, the ring and the dark lord, Sauron must never find it."

Frodo was silent as he took in everything Gandalf had just told him. He suddenly jumped up out of the chair again and grabbed the ring harshly from the table. He ran into the living room and I quickly followed him, concerned and confused by his behavior. Gandalf slowly followed us.

"We put it away, keep it hidden! We will never speak of it again! No one knows it's here, do they?!" I turned to Gandalf who did not speak, I had thought that it was only Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, and myself who knew the ring was here, but Gandalf's silence began to make me fear otherwise. "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other that knew Bilbo had the ring." Gandalf said with a sigh and turned to the fire as the color melted away from my face, Gollum. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

"Gollum knows of the Shire, doesn't he?" I asked Gandalf quietly, and fearfully, as he nodded grimly. "I can take-" I began to say, but Frodo cut me off with a cry.

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" He exclaimed desperately as he shoved the ring in Gandalf's direction, who immediately threw up his hands.

"No, Frodo," he said calmly and Frodo fearfully shook his head, stepping closer to the wizard.

"You must take it!" He cried out again and I softly grabbed him, hugging him to my form to prevent him from stepping any closer to Gandalf. I could see the desire burning in Gandalf's eyes, the ring was calling to him, it knew the abilities and power he possessed.

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!" My grip around Frodo grew tighter, Gandalf was quite strong but the ring was strong as well. I did not want any harm coming to Frodo.

"Do not tempt me Frodo!" He finally shouted, seeing the hardening of my eyes, knowing how he must have looked to me. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." He whispered as Frodo grew quiet, he finally seemed to understand the battle that was waging inside of the wizard. I let go of Frodo and took a step towards Gandalf, a desperation in my eyes.

 _"I will take the ring, if it will save Frodo's innocence."_ I said softly to Gandalf in Elvish, but he was quick to shake his head.

"No Aria, I am not the only one that has abilities the ring wishes to possess, it would be the end of you." Gandalf said sternly and I sighed. "Understand, Frodo, I would use this ring from the desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire." Frodo said sadly and I bit my lip, I already had an idea of what Gandalf planned to do.

"No, no it can't." The wizard said and Frodo looked down to the ring. I watched as his mind started working through everything that had been said before he closed his little hand tightly around the ring and looked to Gandalf.

"What must I do?" Frodo asked, a new determination, and bravery, lit up in his eyes. As sad as I was, I could not help the small, proud smile that slid onto my face at Frodo's determination.

It was only a few moments later that I stood next to Gandalf as Frodo quickly gathered everything he would need for the journey we were soon about to take. I shifted my bow slightly as it, and my arrows, once again laid against my back. The hood of my white cloak now rested on my head and I checked to make sure my Scimitar rested tightly against my hip. My Sai sat comfortably in place, one in each boot, as I wiggled my toes. These were the only possessions I carried, besides Elwing and the small pack of a few things, such as a whetstone to sharpen my Scimitar and my Sai, which was attached to my other hip. I had already put Elwing's reins on her, finding it much easier to ride bareback than with a saddle when traveling with no destination, and now I only had to wait for Frodo to finish getting ready.

As I watched Frodo run from room to room, noting over half the things Frodo grabbed were unnecessary, I took a deep breath. This should not have been the reason Frodo was leaving the Shire, it was his home and he loved it, I knew this was the reason he was so ready to leave in the middle of the night. It was at that moment I made a vow to myself that I would make sure that Frodo would make this journey as safely as possible, even if it would be the cause for me to breathe my very last breath.

 _ **Preview for next chapter: "Frodo! Sam!" I cried out and immediately began to help Sam up. A wide grin appeared on my face as soon as I saw that it was Merry and Pippin.**_

 _ **P.S. The quote I will use for the preview will be from the chapter before I have rewritten it. That being said that quote may not appear exactly the same in the next chapter as it does appear here, but it should be similar enough to find it. I hope this didn't cause any confusion!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3 of this lovely little story! As promised, here is the chapter for this week! I don't have much to say except for a special thank you to Arianna Le Fay for being the first person to review this rewrite, and thank you very much! I'm glad you're loving the story so much! Here is your update and I apologize for it being a bit slow at the moment. I originally felt with these first chapters that I skipped over a few things very quickly because I wanted to get to the action in the original story and in this story I wanted to beef up these chapters a little bit, hopefully give a bit of a better feel of what Aria and her ever faithful companion Elwing are like, what her connections are like with the characters, you know the drill! But if it's any consolation prize, guess who we'll be seeing in the next chapter! (; Anyhow hope you all enjoy and here is your imaginary cookie lovely Arianna for this chapter. Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

 **P.S. I have decided that I will keep Aria at the age she is, I do not see why this would be a problem seeing as the time period and that both of them have long life that it would not be a problem in this world. So Aria shall remain at the ripe old age of 67 while Aragorn is 87.**

 _ **I do not own anything that belongs to Lord of the Rings. I only own Aria, Elwing, and any plot that may seem unfamiliar to you…**_

Chapter 3

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf said and I quickly pushed my thoughts away. "You must get out of the Shire."

"Where shall I go?" Frodo asked, ready to do whatever the old wizard asked him. I almost admired his trust for Gandalf, to go anywhere for him without question. My years of traveling, especially alone, had hardened me against others. I questioned things, did not trust so easily, whether someone told me I could or not. I even found myself questioning Gandalf's reasoning from time to time. I saw it as an important survival tactic though I could not help but feel sadness from some of its consequences. Pushing people away may have kept me from harm many times, but it has also made me feel very lonely.

"Make for the village of Bree." Gandalf said and I rose an eyebrow. _Bree? What could be in Bree?_ I asked myself.

"Bree? What about you?" Frodo asked nervously, it was obvious that he did not like the thought of separating from Gandalf.

"I will be waiting for you two at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." I vaguely remembered the Prancing Pony, having met Gandalf there a few times. I could clearly recall a time when I thought I saw _him_ there, but I was too scared to see if it was truly him. I still had not let that go and quietly berated myself for thinking of it yet again.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked as I began placing the items he chose to take with us by the door. I was beginning to think I would have to attach some sort of carrier to Elwing so we would not have to carry some things which I immediately began to regret.

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers; I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo; he'll know what to do." Frodo nodded, the simple words of 'trust me' coming from Gandalf's lips had somewhat eased him. I stepped up to him with a small smile and handed him one of Bilbo's old walking sticks. It was one of his favorites; I remembered him walking around the Shire with me, dragging the thing around with him. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside of the Shire." Frodo nodded as he put his coat on slowly, taking in all the information Gandalf just gave him.

I could see the worry began to float in Gandalf's eyes as Frodo finished packing up and I smiled comfortingly at him. _"I will keep him safe, I vow this to myself and you."_ I murmured softly to him in elvish and Gandalf smiled at me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Travel only by day and stay off the road." Gandalf advised and I nodded. I knew that we had to stick to the shadows as best as we could while carrying such an important, yet evil, item.

"We can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said with a smile, but I could see the nervousness held within it. I smiled softly at him as Gandalf placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders.

"My dear Frodo," he said with a proud and warm smile. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you!" He said with a chuckled and Frodo laughed lightly.

Then, all of a sudden, we heard a bush rustle outside the window and, with the quickest speed, I pulled out my bow and an arrow. "Get down!" Gandalf whispered to Frodo as I notched the arrow, pulling the string back to my cheek. I took a deep breath in and out as I narrowed my eyes at the door, my fingers gripped the smooth wood of the bow my brother so lovingly gave me as a present after he trained me on how to use it. Gandalf brought his staff up and pointed it towards the window, quietly creeping over to it as I stood stock still.

As he reached the window, we heard another rustle, Frodo jumping at the sound from his position on the floor. He looked terrified and I wished I could give him some sort of comfort, but I pushed that thought away as I concentrated on the window once more. Abruptly, Gandalf let out a grunt as he whacked the intruder sitting just outside the window. The intruder let out a cry of pain as Gandalf stuck his hand out the window and roughly pulled a hobbit inside the home, letting him land on the floor with a harsh thud. I let out a sigh of relief and lowered my bow, putting away the arrow, as I saw it was only Sam, Frodo's friend and gardener.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf shouted at the poor hobbit who looked at him with absolute terror on his face. I quickly put my bow on my back and walked up to them.

"Oh by the Valar Gandalf! Please refrain yourself, it is only Sam, he did not know any better!" I snapped at Gandalf as I helped Sam stand up. He blushed and nodded in thanks as he looked towards the ground.

"You hold your tongue girl!" Gandalf scolded me. I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir! Honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam cried out nervously and I raised an eyebrow. One had to be extremely daft to be believe the lie that had just spouted from Samwise's mouth.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf asked, catching his lie within seconds. _Apparently not,_ I thought sarcastically to myself, knowing if I breathed another word Gandalf would probably punish me in some way. I certainly did not want to be in the position Sam was in at the moment, I had been there enough times already as it was.

"I heard raised voices." Sam finally admitted after a quiet moment and a blush began to tint his cheeks again.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf growled out as Sam continued to observe the floor with great detail.

"Nothing important!" Sam cried out desperately and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a dark lord, and something about the end of the world, but, please Mr. Gandalf!" He turned his wide-eyed fearful stare to Gandalf. "Please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything…unnatural." He twitched nervously and I could not help but chuckle. I knew Gandalf would never do such a thing, but poor Sam was going to have a heart attack over the thought anyways.

"No?" Gandalf looked more amused than angry now and I grinned at him, squeezing Sam's shoulder. "Perhaps not, I've thought of a better use for you."

Before I knew it Sam had ran off to his home, packed, and ran all the way back. He turned to us, huffing and puffing, as I readied Elwing to be able to carry things. She was contentedly munching on grass, but I knew as soon as she realized what I was doing she would not be so happy.

"Elwing is going to be stubborn this whole trip, I just know it!" I grunted as I began to tie the bags and pans to her side. She paused momentarily, her jaw going still and head tilted in my direction slightly as she glanced at me. "She will be angry that she has to carry all of these things, she is used to only having to carry me." I informed them, giving Sam a stern glare, seeing as he was the one who brought the obnoxious pans, not only would they be loud with their clinking, but they added more unnecessary weight. He blushed and shuffled slightly. Elwing made a noise and I stepped up to her nose. She blew air out of her nose harshly and I shushed her, rubbing the velvety tip of her nose softly.

"Do you think it wise," I began, turning to Gandalf as he observed the two hobbits, "to bring not only one, but two hobbits on a journey like this?" I asked and Gandalf finally turned his eyes on me, puffing out some smoke from his pipe. "Especially two little hobbits that only know of the life of the Shire?" Gandalf sighed, but smiled slightly at my concern.

"No, I do not." He said slowly and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "But it is the only choice we have, and I trust you to do your best to protect them." I gave one short nod and headed back towards Elwing, hoping I could get her to make the trip without groaning the whole way.

The sun was beginning to peek out over the hills when we finally set out to begin our journey. I breathed in the misty air with a deep breath and smiled lightly. I could feel the forest air and the bright green and brown trees calling me. I lightly tugged on Elwing's reins and rolled my eyes when she made noises of protest.

"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf called out to Sam behind us and I smiled to him.

"Perhaps he should be the one to lead Elwing." I murmured to Gandalf and he chuckled before his face grew dark. "Be careful, all of you; the enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing, birds and beasts alike." I nodded quickly and glanced at both of the young Hobbits.

"Of course," I murmured and watched as he paused momentarily. He began to whisper to Frodo about what I could only guess was the ring. I smiled to Sam who had finally caught up to us and turned my smile to Gandalf as he walked up to us.

"Goodbye my dear, please be careful. I don't think your brother would be so kind to me anymore if I were to let anything happen to you." Gandalf said and raised his eyebrow in amusement. I chuckled, giving the old wizard a hug. He said a quick goodbye to both Frodo and Sam before mounting his horse and taking off.

"Well, I suppose it's just us now boys!" I said with a grin, turning to them with my hands on my hips.

It was later that day when the sun had lowered in the sky and we were deep in the forest. I had decided it would be a good time to rest for the evening. I could see the two Hobbits were tired, not having to travel like this before, and smiled when Sam began to cook.

"You know Sam, as soon as we leave the Shire, you will no longer be able to cook like this." I said and Sam slightly huffed. "It will not be safe to do so." I explained further, hoping to ease some of his frustration.

Soon we had eaten and put out the fire due to my advisement. I sighed as I laid down on the cold ground, bending my body in a way I knew I would find the most comfortable on the ground. I closed my eyes, smiling as I listened to the gentle sounds of the forest. I had loved the forest since I was a small child, living amongst people who had felt the same had been a big part of that. I felt as if I was reacquainted with an old friend that I had missed, and as I listened to Elwing snuffling around the forest floor, I knew she felt the same. The forest was an area she knew best, having been trained in one. She could speed through a forest just as fast as any horse could in an open field. I chuckled slightly as I felt her snuffle the crook of my neck and opened my eyes.

I saw Elwing's large crystal blue eyes staring back at me and I smiled before I lovingly placed my hand gently on her nose as she nudged into it. _"Thank you for being so helpful today my friend."_ I spoke softly to her in Elvish and she let out a noise of content. I hugged her nose to me gently. Elwing may have been one of the most stubborn horses I had ever met, but she knew when I truly needed her help and compliance. _"I love you just the way you are my gentle friend."_ I patted her neck before I sent her off to continue her search of the forest floor.

"You speak Elvish?" I heard Sam ask but did not turn to him.

"Yes, when you are a traveler such as myself, you learn many things." I said quietly, not readily giving my past to the young Hobbit. I knew of his love for the elves and did not wish to be bombarded with questions. It was quiet once more before Sam began huffing and shifting around.

"I can't lay anywhere without a great dirty old root sticking into my back!" He said with a huff of irritation and I sighed, I began to hope this would not be a regular occurrence on this journey.

"Just close your eyes and pretend you're lying on a nice soft bed with a fluffy pillow." Frodo advised him quietly and Sam huffed once more, but said nothing.

It was the next day and we had finally reached the outskirts of the Shire. I had to keep my hand tight on Elwing's reins because she continued to try and eat the vegetables all around us.

"Elwing, stop this nonsense now! This is not some free for all you silly horse!" I hissed at her as she snorted in retaliation and once more tried to grab corn from its stalk. I huffed and tugged on her reins in annoyance as she whined and reached for it in one last attempt. Frodo told me the name of the Hobbit who owned this land was Farmer Maggot and that he was not very kind to those snooping around in his garden. "And hush you, lest you want to be the one on the end of his gardening tools!" I growled out as she huffed once more and stomped her foot. She walked ahead of me and flicked her tail into my face. My jaw dropped in surprise but my expression would soon change into a glare as she began to pull me forward with the reins instead of the other way around. "Oh you good for nothing horse!" I cried out as Frodo began laughing at Elwing's behavior.

All of the sudden, as Frodo and Sam were still laughing, they were trampled to the ground by two small masses. I paused for a moment in shock until Elwing's cry of surprise snapped me out of it. I was readying to pull one of my Sai out when I let out a chuckle as I saw who had committed the small attack.

"Merry! Pippin!" I let out a laugh as I gently helped Sam up. There was a grin on my face at the two Hobbits name Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cried out with excited, grinning at Frodo.

"Pip, it's Aria!" Merry said in the same manner and I let out a gasp, stumbling back a few steps. Merry was hugging me tightly as Pippin soon attached himself to me as well. I chuckled and patted both of their heads.

"Hello boys!" I said with a smile and looked at Sam who had huffed and crossed his arms.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Sam cried out and pointed to the ground. I moved my eyes to the items on the ground as Merry and Pippin let go of me and began to pick up the various vegetables that now littered the ground.

"Oh no, boys you didn't." I said with a raised eyebrow, Pippin quickly shoved a handful of carrots into my arms and I rolled my eyes. Merry and Pippin were always causing trouble.

"Sam, hold this," Merry said absent mindedly as he put a cabbage in Sam's hands and then continued to pick up more vegetables.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam yelled and I bit my lip, staring nervously at the small home to the left of us.

"Now Sam," I said calmly, trying to calm the young Hobbit before they caused any more noise.

"Who's that in my field?!" There was a loud screech, a dog barking, and I winced. It was too late, we had been caught. "Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmints! I'll show you, get out of my corn!"

"Run!" I cried out and the Hobbits immediately ran off, vegetables falling here and there as they ran. I growled out when I saw Elwing had finally got to the corn she had wanted to so badly during all the commotion. "By the Valar you stubborn horse! We need to go!" She simply flicked her tail at me and continued to ignore me. I threw a hand up in frustration until I realized what I was holding in it. "Oh Elwing," I said in a sing song voice and she paused for a moment but continued eating. "I have carrots." She perked her ears up and immediately turned around to see me waving the carrot around.

I took off and heard her trotting behind me, eyes keenly watching the carrots jumping around in my arms. I grinned at her weakness for food, but that grin quickly fell off my face as I turned around and saw all of the Hobbits had stopped and were looking over what looked to be a drop in the land. I screamed as I could not stop in time and crashed into all of them. We all tipped over the edge and I quickly pulled the closest Hobbit into my arms, Pippin, trying to protect at least one of them. I let out a groan as we finally hit the ground, Pippin laying heavily on top of me. I cracked my eyes open to see Elwing eating the carrots that now lay in a heap next to us.

"Oh you good for nothing horse!" I grumbled and stood up before I helped Pippin up, who had rolled onto the ground next to me.

"Ow, I think I've broken something." Merry groaned and I smiled as I realized he had meant a carrot and not a bone in his body. He stared sadly at the carrot in his hand but let out a noise of surprise when Elwing came up to him and bit off the half that was hanging off the carrot. "Didn't need that carrot anyways." Merry mumbled and I let out a laugh as I helped him stand.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam growled out, throwing his hands in the air, before helping Frodo to stand.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry smoothly lied and I shook my head at the two. If only these two lived at home with me, the trouble I could get away with if I had them around.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked skeptically and I chuckled, placing a soothing hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin suddenly cried out and dove to the ground. I saw Elwing had started in Pippin's direction, having heard his exclamation before I heard horse hooves other than Elwing's. I paused and tightened my grip on Sam's shoulder. The sound was quiet, but it grew louder every moment. Elwing suddenly stopped in her tracks and shuffled nervously, looking from side to side.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said nervously, seeing Elwing's behavior and I pursed my lips. I narrowed my eyes at the direction I heard the hooves, they widened when I saw the black figures coming towards us.

"Get off the road!" I shouted at once, I pushed all the hobbits toward the forest and waited for each of them to pass me. _"Elwing go! Hide quickly!"_ I shouted to her and she quickly took off into the forest. I heard a horrible wail coming from the riders and felt my heart begin to thump loudly in my chest. I grabbed the arm of Merry as I shoved each Hobbit under the mossy log in front of us before diving under it as well.

The sound of the hooves came slowly to a stop on the road next to us and I held my breath, silently waiting as I hoped they would leave. Then the noise of armor could be heard and I started to peek my head around to the small hole in the large log. I quickly looked forward again and gripped my sword as I saw the long black cloak of one of the Ringwraiths. I silently pulled out my scimitar and furrowed my eyebrows at the pained look in Frodo's eyes. Sam watched his friend with concern and I noticed Merry was still holding onto a rather large mushroom. I nudged him with my shoulder, and once his gaze turned to me, I nodded towards the mushroom in his hands. He nodded once before tossing the mushroom far off in a random direction. The Wraith let out another wail before taking off with his fellow comrades. I let out a loud sigh of relief, putting my scimitar away, as the sound of the hooves grew softer and softer.

 _ **Preview for next chapter: "Who do you think you are?" I growled out menacingly and the man quietly chuckled. "Answer me man!" "You may not think you know me, but I certainly know you Aria." He whispered and I faltered slightly, which gave him enough time to pull down my hood.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think this is the chapter I'm most proud of yet! It's the longest one I've gotten out so far and I'm excited to see how you all feel about it too! A little change in the formatting of the story, I've decided to change it to more of a third person point of view rather than first person and I wanted to see how you all feel about it. I wanted to try my hand at putting out more than just Aria's point of and I felt that would be most easily done in a third person point of view! This being said I would** _ **really really**_ **appreciate some feedback on this one guys! If you agree with the new change I will go back to the other three chapters and switch them up as well! Speaking of reviews I would like to thank Horselover2002 and ZabuzasGirl! Thank you for your reviews and believe me, Horselover2002, Elwing is by far my favorite character too, she's just oh so sassy!(; Anyhow, I also feel like, for any of you out there who have also read the previous Aria Einar, that this might be where bigger changes begin to take place as you will notice with her memory, and I have also decided on the terms of Aria/Aragorn that I wanted to have more of a slow burn with them. Upon looking over the previous story I felt as if there little love tale started much too quickly and I feel that as I have matured my writing has matured enough as well to have more patience in getting to the juicy parts! I ask once more please review, I love to hear your thoughts on my stories, they a twinkling jewels of my day dear readers! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story and also any ideas you may have for it! If I love your idea, which I most likely will, I would love to try and incorporate it into the story! I have one more question as well for you all, I have noticed recently that it seems that many of the authors like to make tumblr pages for their stories and you guys seem to love it as well, so I would like to know if you would like one for my stories as well? Please let me know! Now I will quit my rattling and without further ado here is Chapter 4…**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

 **P.S. I want to keep Aria's hair silvery blue hair, but I can't think of any good ideas of why she would have this, if any of you have idea for this I would love to incorporate that into the story!**

Chapter 4

"What was that?" Merry asked breathlessly as they looked at Aria with wide eyes. She sighed and quickly pulled all of them out from under the log.

"Now is not the time boys, we must get out of here, they might come back." She said and let out a soft bird call. Soon Aria heard hooves and Elwing rode up to her, snorting and glancing around nervously. She patted her nose and quickly set about taking things off of the startled horse. _"Hush now my gentle friend, they are gone."_ Aria whispered soothingly as she dropped the pans and various other items to the ground, she did not see that Sam quietly picked one pan up from the ground and shove it into his bag.

It had grown dark and they were hurrying through the forest at a quick pace. None of the Hobbits wanted to slow their pace until they all had reached safety which was fine with Aria since she wholeheartedly agreed. She kept her ears open for both signs from Elwing that the Ringwraiths were near, and for the Ringwraiths themselves. She kept a watchful eye on the young Hobbits in front of her, they were not used to walking at this pace in the forest and therefore were slipping and sliding everywhere in the mud.

"Anything?" Sam asked Frodo in a huff and Frodo shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, just as breathless.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked fearfully and Aria sighed, patting his shoulder from behind him.

"All in due time Merry and Pippin, for right now though let's all be silent until we are in safe hands." She tried to advise them, but Merry ignored her and stepped next to Frodo.

"The black rider was looking for something, or someone, Frodo?" Merry asked and Aria sharply sent a glare toward Merry.

"Hold your tongue Meriadoc Brandybuck as I have told you once already!" She growled out in irritation and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Get down!" Sam cried out and Aria quickly shoved Merry down as the other three Hobbits promptly followed suit. They soon saw the dark figure of one of the Ringwraiths and Aria released her breath quietly, hoping they could not hear the Hobbits' loud, anxious puffs of breath.

"I have to leave the shire," Frodo whispered to Merry and Pippin as soon as the Wraith left, "Sam, Aria, and I must get to Bree."

"Right, Buckleberry Ferry, follow me!" Merry said, finally understanding that now was not the time for questions. Aria nodded to the Hobbits as soon as she felt that the Wraith had left and they all jumped up, continuing their pace, with Merry and Pippin now leading them.

 _"Elwing go to Bree."_ Aria called out, only as loud as she would dare, and soon heard Elwing respond with a whinny. She nodded to the hobbits as they walked up the hill onto the road now that they had a clear path in mind. Then there was wail and Aria's breath hitched for a moment, _we are so close_ , she thought.

Aria whipped her head around and saw a Ringwraith had begun to follow them. "Go! All of you! I will make it there on time!" She cried out to them and pushed on their backs, urging them to run faster. Frodo glanced nervously back at her but she only nodded to him before grabbing her bow off her back. Aria continued to run after the Hobbits as she took a deep breath and took aim. As soon as she found an acceptable aim, she immediately began to shoot a flurry of arrows, she knew only a few would hit the Wraith since she was running and trying to shoot with her body twisted at such an off angle. Her eyes widened as three more Wraiths had finally caught up with their companion and she quickly put her bow away, she knew it was useless to try and doing anything more once she saw the other three Wraiths. Aria pushed her feet to go faster as she began to catch up with the Hobbits. "Do not wait for me! Start pushing the boat!" She cried out as she saw all four Hobbits innocently waiting for her, but Aria knew they wouldn't have enough time if they did.

Frodo nervously pushed the boat away from the dock and Aria groaned as she felt a burning in my legs. _I need to start running more if this is to become a regularly recurring thing_ , _Gandalf has made me soft,_ she thought to herself with a growl. Once Aria had finally reached the dock she flung herself toward the boat and she let out a sigh of relief as she landed in a heap inside of it, the Hobbits started gripping the sides of the boat as it rocked side to side madly. She winced when she heard the high pitch screech and looked back to see the four Wraiths had stopped at the dock. She smirked to herself and turned to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry and Aria looked at Merry, not familiar with this way to Bree.

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Merry informed them quietly and they all nodded, grateful for the chance to finally be able to catch their breath.

Not too long after they had finally reached the bridge and departed from the boat. Aria glanced up at the dark night sky and smiled when she could see the twinkling stars as they slowly made their way to the gated entrance of Bree. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Elwing waiting just outside the gate for them. Aria quickly walked up to her and rubbed her nose, checking Elwing for any signs of injury.

 _"I was worried for you my gentle friend."_ She murmured to her and Elwing let out a snort, pushing her nose further into Aria's hand. Aria grabbed her reins and led her back to the Hobbits, who were waiting by the gate. Once she reached the gate, she banged on the large wooden doors and raised an eyebrow at the gatekeeper who poked his head through a small opening in one of the doors.

"What do you want?" He asked, a bit harshly, and Aria glared at him, her irritation rising.

"We need to go to the Prancing Pony." She grumbled, not in the mood for a nosy gatekeeper.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits, out of the Shire by your talk! Say, what brings you to Bree?" He said, noticing Aria's little companions beside her and completely ignoring her.

"That's none of your business Gatekeeper!" Aria growled out, her patience was dangerously wearing thin and she did not want to frighten the Hobbits with her anger. "Now, if you will, please? We have urgent business at the Prancing Pony." She urged him further, she wanted to get to Gandalf as soon as possible. She did not like this whole business of Frodo carrying the ring from the start and she liked it even less now.

The Gatekeeper let out a grunt, but let them through anyhow. Aria gave him one last glare for his nosiness and let the Hobbits pass through first. She tugged on Elwing's reins and walked through the gate slowly as she glanced around the damp and dirty town. She wanted to keep her eyes sharp, not allowing herself to think they were safe at any moment. She smiled softly at the stable boy who took Elwing's reins, he glanced nervously at her hood and Aria knew many of the rangers passed through here. _Many of my friends_ , she mused. She remembered the day the rangers welcomed her with open arms even though she was not of their line. They were now Aria's close friends and would do anything she asked of them if she ever needed a favor. _Perhaps even_ he _passes through here_ , Aria quickly shook away the thought as they had finally found the entrance to the Prancing Pony.

The little wooden sign with a pony chipped in, and then smoothed and painted, had swung madly in the wind, rain falling from it like rainfalls, the big fat drops landing on her hood and making her back shiver. She placed a gentle hand on Frodo's back as they all stepped through the door. The inside of the Prancing Pony was a much needed change from the dark and foreboding outside. The men inside spoke loudly to one another, cheering here and there. Aria led the four Hobbits to the barkeep and gave him a smile from under her hood. She remembered the man to be Butterbur. He was a jolly man on the heavier side, his smile was always bright and he was kind to her the few times she had visited the Prancing Pony. Frodo was quick to start up a conversation with the sweet man and Aria chose, instead, to observe their surroundings further.

"And you my lady?" She heard the deep voice of Butterbur ask her and quickly turned back to him, the smile still resting on her lips.

"Oh yes, a room next to these four if you would please." She requested and Butterbur's eyebrows shot up as he recognized Aria's voice.

"Oh Aria! My, it has been quite some time since you've been around these parts! Of course, I could do that for yah." He said, his plump cheeks raising with his grin and Aria chuckled.

"I thank you kindly Butterbur." She said with a small nod and turned back to the Hobbits to lead them to a table. Once the Hobbits had sat down, they all let out small sighs of relief, but Aria only silently glanced around the room once more.

It did not take long for Merry and Pippin to jump up once more to head back to the barkeep and order mugs of beer that were far too large for them. Aria furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed a man sitting alone in the far back corner of the room.

He was sat leaning against the window, with a smoking pipe rested in his hand. When he brought the long, smooth end of the pipe to his mouth only his lips and the tip of his nose lit up from the burning tobacco. The hood was pulled down too low for Aria to discern any other features.

Aria's mind began to drift into memories of the many nights she spent in the dark forest with the man who was once her closest friend, the same man she thought she saw the last time she was here. She remembered the way he rested against a log with only his pipe in hand and humming Elvish songs softly, his hood pulled down low. She quickly shook the memory away, not wanting to distract herself with such thoughts. _That cannot be him_ , she chided herself, _I have not seen him in many years, and there would be no reason for him to be here._

The night wore on, the Hobbits finally lulling themselves into a sense of security as they laughed and drank merrily. Aria could not allow herself to fall into the same sense of safety, though. Not only did she not wish to let her guard down, but she could not seem to shake the feeling that the shadow of a man in the corner was watching their table and it kept her wary. She glanced around the room once again, hoping to catch a glance of the old wizard's tall grey hat and long white beard, wondering what could be delaying him so long.

She was anxious to give the horrid ring to Gandalf, be done with it, and take the little Hobbits back to their Shire. Aria felt worried for Gandalf, he was never late, unless she decided to tag along of course, and she could only imagine terrible things had happened to him.

Merry and Pippin had moved back over to the barkeep, talking to the locals loudly, they were the least worried of all of them, while Frodo and Sam spoke quietly to each other next to Aria about what they would do once they were back in the Shire. Sam once again complained about sleeping on the cold hard ground and rattled on about how he could not wait to get back to his cozy bed again. Aria rolled her eyes but kept her head tilted forward, eyes towards the corner of the room. She knew the man could not see she was staring at him and that gave her some comfort, though she was sure he could feel her eyes on him as well.

Abruptly the crowd had become rowdy and Aria's head turned away from the man's dark imposing figure as she heard Frodo calling out to Pippin. She gasped when she heard the name Baggins flow out from Pippin's lips and stood up as well, walking towards the Hobbit, ready to drag him back to their table and give him a good whacking for his foolish behavior. She began to grumble to herself how she wished she had Gandalf's staff, the perfect tool for whacking, when she saw Frodo had reached Pippin first. Aria had cried out as she watched poor Frodo stumble and she tried to push past the people lingering in a loose circle around the Hobbits, but froze when she looked up to see Frodo had disappeared. The pub had gone silent as Aria's eyes flew from one end of the room to the other, desperately looking for the Hobbit. _Oh I will never hear the end of this_ , she thought with a pang of annoyance.

Suddenly, Aria heard a shout that sounded like Frodo and whipped her head around to see he was being dragged up the stairs by the man who sat in the shadowed corner earlier. The other three Hobbits followed him hurriedly, but he ignored all of them, his grip tight on Frodo's collar. Aria pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, still grumbling to herself and growling at any drunken man who tried to lift a finger towards her. She finally made it to the stairs and darted up them. She paused when she saw Sam, Merry, and Pippin standing outside one of the doors, whispering to one another. Each was holding a random item, nothing that could even barely be considered a weapon and she glared at the three of them.

"Stay here!" She growled out, her irritation had reached its peak that night and she was quite done with Hobbits and mysterious men. She crept up to the door, pulling a Sai out of one of her boots, and lightly turned the knob. The man and Frodo were arguing and, thankfully, the man's back was to the door. As fast as lightening, Aria struck the man, jumping on his back and twisting her legs around his waist so they fell to the floor in a heap. Both were breathing harshly as Aria pointed her Sai at his neck, its sharp tip glinting in the candle light, and a leg on each side of his waist.

"And who do you think you are, touching one of my Hobbits?" She growled out, her upper lip raised in a snarl, but she only felt confusion as she saw the man smile while his hood still covered his eyes.

"I think you know who I am Aria." He said with a huff and Aria's eyes widened slightly, not resisting as the man pushed down her hood. Her long silvery blue hair fell down in a loose braid on her shoulder, the pieces that had gotten loose from their tussle framing her face. "Aye, I knew it was you from that hair of yours."

Aria's breath hitched as he touched her hair, _I know that voice, it cannot be_ , she thought to herself as raised a shaky hand. Her hand clutched the hood on the man's head and yanked it down.

Aragorn smiled back at the ruffled woman and felt his stomach quiver at the sight of the rosy cheeks and soft, pink lips he had hand not seen in years. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside as Aria pulled him towards her and into a tight hug. _It is foolish to think that way, it always has been, she has never thought of you in such a way_ , he chided himself as he hugged her back tightly, feeling joy at having her slender frame in his grip once more.

"Aragorn!" Aria cried out with a grin before pulling away and helping Aragorn to stand once more. Just as Aragorn righted himself, the three other Hobbits came crashing through the door, each still holding their random item and Aria let out a slight groan as they started yelling nonsense.

"Boys!" She growled out and she held up her hands, if only to silence them for a moment. "This is Aragorn, he is nothing to fear, but an old friend of mine." Aria gave Aragorn a soft smile before turning back to the Hobbits and snatching a candelabra from Pippin's hands. "I thought I told you three to stay put!" She scolded them as Sam blushed and Pippin looked away.

"We only wanted to help Miss Aria." Sam admitted softly, much like when he was caught by Gandalf in Frodo's home.

"There are many things you are capable of Aria, but taking care of Hobbits doesn't appear to be one of them." Aragorn jested and Aria turned her glare towards him. She let a scoff pass her lips and turned her hard gaze back toward the three Hobbits, with Frodo now standing next to them. She jumped slightly when Aragorn placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can scold them later, but for now we have more important matters at hand." Aragorn murmured and Aria sighed, but nodded, giving the Hobbits one last withering glare before she turned to Aragorn once more.

Aragorn could not help it when he let his eyes roam over Aria's thin form again, sighing at her appearance. She looked more than worse for wear, her hair was askew, eyes wide in paranoia, glancing out the window occasionally, and he had a pretty good guess at what she was looking for. He now wished he had went up to them earlier, but he feared he would have approached her too early, he feared that she would push him away after so long. But Aragorn knew there was not time anymore, he had to take Aria and the Hobbits out of the Prancing Pony.

"I know what hunts you." He murmured, he placed his hand on Aria's shoulder to turn her worried gaze from the window. Gandalf had warned him about the Wraiths that were sure to follow Aria and her companions and he assumed that that was what hunted her now. "You can no longer wait for the Wizard Aria, they're coming."

Aria shook her head briefly and tore her shoulder from his grasp, refusing to believe that more than likely something terrible had happened to Gandalf. "But Aragorn, I'm sure—" She gasped out desperately, she wanted to try and make him see reason, to make him see Gandalf would come, she was sure of it.

"You cannot wait Aria, they could be here at any moment." Aragorn said more firmly this time, he knew her pain, to worry over a friend, but that was why Gandalf sent him. The wizard knew Aragorn would not let her wait for him, that the Hobbits' and her safety would come first. Aria still looked unsure, but more pliable than before at another mention of the Ringwraiths and Aragorn grabbed her hand softly. He pulled her out of the room, the Hobbits following silently, as he led them to the inn across the street.

Aria was silent as she gazed out the window with Aragorn seated across from her as she watched the dank little town's muddy roads for any sign of the Ringwraiths. After leaving Aria and the four Hobbits in a room in the inn, Aragorn had cleverly rearranged the room they had rented in the Prancing Pony. During that time Aria had convinced Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin to lay down in the large bed and get some rest. Now they slept fitfully, rolling slightly in their sleep with soft snores.

"You're very fond of them aren't you?" Aragorn asked softly and pulled his pipe away from his mouth. Aria turned her gaze away from the window and smiled softly at the Hobbits as they slept away. Aragorn's heart beat sped up slowly, but surely. He often remembered the times when that smile was for him.

"Yes, I have known all of them for time. They often remind me of the world's innocence, before it turned so dark." She whispered and her smile became sad, as her gaze turned to Frodo in particular. Her hand closed and then opened, as if she wanted to smooth back the hair on the young Hobbit's face.

"And what of your family?" Aragorn asked, he knew that she had been traveling with Gandalf for some time, but she normally was never away from home for too long. No one could ever mistake the deep love and respect she held for brother and father, the ones who took her in and saved her.

"I have been traveling for months now, brother is probably more than worried by now." She murmured as she brought her hand up to the delicate dip in her throat where her most prized trinket always rested. Aragorn did not think he could remember a time when she did not wear it after her brother gave it to her. "But I fear he will have to continue to worry for a time. I will not leave these Hobbits until they are either in safe hands or back in the Shire, snuggled into their warm beds. I asked Gandalf to send word if he found someone who could, but I do not know if he did."

"I did not think you would do anything different Aria." Aragorn nodded as Aria gave him a smile. "I have never doubted you."

"I have never doubted you either." She whispered and held his hand in her own small one gently. He gripped her hand tighter, he had always marveled at how one so small and gentle could be so deadly. Suddenly there was screech and Aria frowned, both of them turned their gaze back to the window. Her brows furrowed when she saw the Ringwraiths silently enter the room the Hobbits would have been sleeping in if Aragorn had not come. She gasped slightly and placed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head slightly.

"And to think if they were sleeping in there. How foolish of me, I should have remembered their vile noses would have found us the minute that ring had landed upon Frodo's finger." She sighed, chiding herself for her foolishness, and Aragorn squeezed her hand.

"It is not your fault Aria." He said firmly and she looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "You are quite weary, I can see it your eyes. This traveling has been stressful on you, you have been forced to deal with an evil that no one should be forced to. We all make mistakes." She nodded slowly, but said nothing. Aragorn felt more at ease, though, when he saw most of her doubt leave her eyes.

Aria softly released Aragorn's hand, blushing slightly. It had been a long time since she had been this close to him and though she had missed him dearly she did not know if he had felt the same. Aria still was not sure when exactly they had parted paths or why, but fate had kept them apart for reasons she could not fathom. She had tried her best not think of him during their years apart, it only brought trouble to her heart, but he had always sprouted in her mind one way or another. She could still clearly remember the first time she had met him when she was only a girl, at the age of nine, and she was smitten with the ranger from the moment she laid eyes on him. She felt the small smile creep up on her face as she let the pleasant memory wash over her mind.

 _Aria huffed and fidgeted as she sat in front of her brother on his horse. They had been traveling for days now and her bottom had been numb for more hours than she cared to count. She did not think she could wait any longer, she was much too excited to finally see Imladris, the Elven city she had begged her father to see many times._

"Sister, enough of your fidgeting, just sit still." _Legolas chided her swiftly in Elvish. Aria huffed and crossed her arms at her brother's stern voice, but she could see the soft smile twisting his lips. She eagerly returned the smile, snuggling into her brother's body behind her. She felt her brother's soft chuckles against her back and looked up at his face, she still marveled at his ageless features._

 _The moment she began to grow curious about her father's and brother's features, along with all the Elves, they were quick to explain. She now knew the Elves were blessed with immortality and that her father and brother would never age. She only hoped she would be forever stuck with such beauty as well. Even though she did not have pointed ears like her family all of the Elves of the Greenwood treated her like kin and she never felt as if she was anything else._

"We will be in Imladris soon enough, so no more of that." _Legolas scolded once again, as Aria wiggled her behind to try and get some feeling in it. This time though her brother released his horse's reins from one of his hands and brought it down to Aria's stomach, tickling it softly. She let out a loud giggle and swiftly turned the soft flesh of her stomach, peeking out from her tunic, away from her brother's fingers. Legolas smiled at his sweet sister, holding her shoulder with his free hand to make sure she did not fall._

"Yes brother, I will do my best to remain still." _She said after a few moments of catching her breath, her smile wide and her eyes twinkling. She would go to the ends of Middle Earth and back for her brother, she loved him so dearly and only wished to make him proud. She knew she was not truly Legolas' sister, not by blood, but she knew he cared not, neither did her father. No one had ever tried to tell them otherwise, everyone had accepted that she was a part of the small royal family._

 _It was only minutes before Aria's mouth was agape as she stared wide eyed at the tall buildings, towering waterfalls, and lush gardens of Imladris. As they road through the gate Aria felt a sense of calm and peace surround her. Her brother jumped off his horse behind her and quickly picked her up off the horse as well, setting her on the ground, her eyes lighting up as they saw their father._

"Ada!" _She cried out and ran to their father, opening her arms wide as she crashed into his legs and held him tightly to her. Her father smiled softly down at her as he placed a hand on her back. Elrond smiled at the sight of Thranduil and the young girl he had taken in as his own, it was rare for Thranduil to do such things, especially after the loss of his wife._

 _It was also rare to see the smile that now graced Thranduil's face, the harsh lines fading away only for his adoptive daughter. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him and he sighed, glancing at Elrond and his companions, before he smoothed Aria's strange silvery blue hair, which was askew from riding, away from her face._

"My dear daughter, I did not know you would miss me so." _Thranduil murmured as he caught sight of his son heading towards them as the stable boy led his horse away._

"I always miss you when you are away Ada!" _Aria said and buried her face into his legs once she noticed Lord Elrond, Arwen, and Aragorn were all standing with her father._

"She practically begged me to come father, I could not say no." _Legolas said with a smile, knowing his father could hardly say no to the little girl either. Aria looked back up to Thranduil, her eyes begging as her little hands clutched on to his leggings._

"Oh I promise to be good Ada! Please let me stay!" _She begged and Thranduil picked her up. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he looked to Elrond with an apology in his features._

"I'm terribly sorry for the sudden inconvenience Elrond." _Thranduil said, but the expression on his face quickly changed as his deft fingers lightly tickled the girl's stomach much like Legolas did earlier. A shriek of laughter escaped her mouth before she quickly nuzzled her face into Thranduil's neck. He felt his heart lighten at the sound he had missed the moment he left Greenwood, he never expected he would come to love this little girl as much as he loved his own son._

"It is no trouble at all Thranduil." _Elrond said with a smile towards Aria and Arwen stepped toward Thranduil with a soft smile of her own._

"Aragorn and I can watch over her for you." _Arwen said kindly and Thranduil nodded in gratitude towards her. Aria looked up to her in awe as her father placed her on the ground once more. She was the most beautiful creature that Aria had seen, besides Lady Galadriel of course. She had a gentle, encouraging smile on her face as she held out her hand to the happy and boisterous girl._

"I am Arwen and this is my friend Aragorn, would you like to see the gardens with us? Sometimes the other children play there." _Arwen said as Aria shyly took her hand. Aria glanced up at the man Arwen said was named Aragorn. He gave her a warm smile that made a slight crinkling around his eyes, but brightened his face immensely and Aria blushed. She quickly looked down to her feet with a small smile on her face before looking back up at Arwen._

"Yes please," _Aria said sweetly and happily waved goodbye to her father and brother. Legolas smiled when he saw Aria grab Aragorn's hand with her free one and began to chuckle when Aragorn nervously glanced back at them as they led the small girl away._

"Aria!" Aragorn called out to her, placing a hand lightly on her arm. She jumped slightly as her mind was snapped out of one of her dearest memories and she gave Aragorn a weak smile. That soon turned into a wince as she heard the screech of the Ringwraiths.

"What has happened?" She asked Aragorn swiftly and watched as he turned his back to the window.

"The Wraiths have found out the hobbits were not sleeping in their beds." He said to her and Aria bit her lip as she saw the Wraiths had begun to stab the beds in the Prancing Pony mercilessly in their anger. "Are you well?" Aragorn asked softly and Aria saw the concern in his eyes when she turned to him.

She had no doubt that she had probably looked more than haggard considering all the running and hiding her and the Hobbits had to do in the woods. She gave Aragorn a soft smile and squeezed his hand lightly. "Yes, I had only begun to daydream, though I am sure I look far worse than I actually am." She said with a chuckle and her eyes had brightened when she saw Aragorn smile, his face brightening, and the crinkles around his eyes still made their appearance only now deeper with age.

A gasp emitted from the bed behind them and they both whipped around to make sure nothing was amiss. Frodo was sat upright in the bed now and was breathing hard. He had a hand to his chest and his eyes scanned the room wildly for a moment before landing on Aria and Aragorn. Aria smiled comfortingly to him and beckoned him over with a wave of her hand. Once he was stood between them, Aria reached up a hand and patted his shoulder gently, trying to ease some of his anxiety.

"What are they?" Frodo asked breathlessly and Aria sighed. She felt a small stab in her heart as she was forced to explain a cruelty in their world that Frodo should never have to know.

"They are called Ringwraiths Frodo." She said reluctantly and quietly, she did not wish to disturb the others, lest she be forced to explain it again to another innocent Hobbit.

"They were once men," Aragorn supplied, he felt less reluctant in explaining the foul creatures to Frodo, he was set in his belief that he needed to know these things if he was to travel with the ring he carried. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them the Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

Frodo winced and Aria's hand on his shoulder tightened as they silently watched the Wraiths scream and throw items around the room. It was quite clear that the Wraiths were angry that Aria had bested them once again, but thankfully she had help this time and could only feel relief, and safety, with Aragorn's presence here.

"They are neither living nor dead." Aria said softly and Aragorn watched her soft angular face become void of expression as she continued to watch the horrid creatures in the room across the street. She refused to move an inch from the window until the Ringwraiths left the Prancing Pony, even when Frodo had decided to return to bed and Aragorn had then tried to convince her that she should get some rest as well. He sat beside Aria during the entirety of her refusal to move, determined to stay by her side until she was safely away from the ring once again. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave her side ever again, even after they get rid of the ring.

 _Preview for next chapter: Aria placed herself in the center of the circle, her breathing hard and ragged. She gripped the Scimitar in her hand and waited, ready for them to come._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Finally, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. I'm sorry if there is any confusion about the Ringwraiths. I tried my best to not make it confusing but seeing as only one of them has a name and they all look alike; it was kind of hard to write them. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but I was extremely busy last semester and I will not bore you with the details.**

 **xXallegedangelXx: Thanks for the review and you're right, I'm happy you wrote a review regardless of when you wrote it! These are all interesting ideas and I'll most certainly ponder on them. I haven't decided yet when I'll be getting into her history and her family, but I do plan on doing at least all three movies so I have plenty of time! Perhaps you and I could PM and brainstorm ideas or something!**

 **I would also like to thank Maddell, Lelleg, and Vampwolf92 for reviewing chapter 4. Thank you to anyone else who may have reviewed previous chapters and I did not see you did!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

Chapter 5

Aria smiled softly to herself as she watched Merry and Pippin talk Aragorn's ear off. Frodo was smiling at the two as well while Sam, on the other hand, had a grumpy expression on his face from having to leave the comforts of the inn. Aria sped up a bit so that she could walk next to him and gave him a small smile to which he huffed at.

"Oh Sam, I know leaving the comforts of the inn is not very fun, but it is an adventure!" Aria said, trying to lighten the poor Hobbit's mood. "It will only make it worse if you continue to be in this mood Samwise." Aria chided his stubbornness with a raised eyebrow.

"I know Miss Aria." Sam finally said with a defeated sigh. The dour expression left his face only to be replaced by an expression of slight misery. "I just thought we would be heading home by now, we were supposed to meet Gandalf at the Prancing Pony."

Aria sighed and looked back up to the front where Aragorn was giving the barest of answers to Merry and Pippin. After they had spent the night in the inn across the street from the Prancing Pony, Aragorn had decided they could not stay in Bree any longer. Aria had wholeheartedly agreed since it was too dangerous now that the Ringwraiths had found them there. She was angry that they had managed to find them so quickly, she had wanted to wait longer for Gandalf. Aria now feared that she may never know what happened to her close friend. They had left quickly after making their decision and now they were walking through the woods, on their way to Imladris.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Aragorn and Aria saw his lips twitch into a smile.

"Into the wild," was all Aragorn said and Aria could not help but chuckle at the fact that he deemed this a good enough answer for the Hobbits. She saw all the Hobbits give one another uneasy looks before glancing at Aragorn and she gave them a reassuring smile.

"It is okay my young Hobbit friends; Aragorn would not lead us into danger." As she said this a mischievous smirk grew on her face as she watched Aragorn continue to lead their little group through the woods. "Besides, Aragorn knows he would get a good sized bite on his rump from Elwing if he did so."

Pippin let out a bout of laughter while the rest of the Hobbits gave Aria an amused look. Aragorn turned his head back to raise an eyebrow at his amusing friend, but his actions were soon cut short as Elwing stomped her foot and let out a whine before nuzzling her face into Aragorn's neck. Aragorn jumped in surprise as crystal blue eyes stared into his.

"She's looking for her apple." Aria said with an amused smile and Aragorn only shrugged a bit toward the horse.

 _"_ _I'm sorry friend, I do not have any treats on me for you."_ He said to Elwing and tried to pat her nose, but right as he lifted his hand to do so, Elwing narrowed her eyes and huffed before quickly turning around to trot away once more, whipping Aragorn in the face with her tail in the process. Aria let out a roar of laughter at her friend's fate, she had been the victim of Elwing's whip like tail many times and it was amusing to see it turned upon someone else for once.

 _"_ _That's what you get for giving her an apple every time you see her my friend."_ She said and Aragorn could not help the soft smile that appeared on his face despite his irritation. While he was none too pleased to be whipped in the face by an unruly horse, the amusement and happiness that it brought to Aria made it worth it.

"Where is he taking us Aria?" Sam tried again, the Hobbit still feeling a bit uneasy about their unknown destination.

"To Imladris, or as many know it to be Rivendell, the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond, my dear Sam." Aria supplied for him with a wide smile. Sam immediately perked up at the mention of Elves and Aria gave him another warm smile as he looked at her with excitement in his expression.

"You're not trying to pull my leg like that Aragorn man, right Miss Aria?" He asked, afraid to get excited, if it was only a jest.

"Of course not Samwise! I know how much you love the Elves!" Aria cried out with mock indignation and Sam smiled widely to her before rushing over to Frodo.

"Did you hear that Mr. Frodo?! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam said to him excitedly and Aria smiled in amusement toward the two before she stepped up to walk with Aragorn.

"You know; they are not our normal travel companions. They will not follow you so easily if you keep refusing to tell them where we are headed." Aria said and glanced at Aragorn, who continued to stare ahead of them with a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I am not used to having Hobbits as companions." Aragorn mumbled and Aria smiled, thinking of the Rangers who would follow him loyally wherever he would go, if he'd ask them. "They miss you." Aragorn said after a few moments of silence and Aria sighed.

"Yes, I know, I miss the Rangers too; but I'm sure we will meet again." She said and Aragorn nodded in thought as he continued to look ahead of them.

"Halbarad speaks of you often, he asks how you are, but I can never tell him an answer." Aragorn said and Aria could hear the slight regret in his tone, the same regret she felt for not seeing him for so long.

"Well I believe Halbarad is much too nosey for his own good, so it matters not if you could answer him." Aria said with a slight huff as she tried to lighten the mood between them. Aragorn smiled slightly and shook his head when Aria smiled brightly at him.

"Don't scold Halbarad too harshly for caring Aria, he was the one to, for the most part, teach you how to be a Ranger. It's only normal for a teacher to care for the wellbeing of their student." Aria smiled at the proud look on his face for his fellow Rangers and she lightly squeezed Aragorn's upper arm with a blush.

"The way I recall it, you were the one to teach me and Halbarad only helped a little." She had a mischievous smile on her face and her brow was raised. "Or can you not still admit to yourself that you are a wonderful teacher."

"Do not be foolish, I only helped a little, Halbarad was the one to teach you." Aragorn forced out of his mouth quickly. He tried to ignore all the memories of nights that Aria and he spent together, where he trained Aria with her scimitar by the firelight.

"He may have taught me the basics, but I still believe that you taught me all of the finer points, all of the things that make me skilled as a Ranger today." Aria flashed him another smile that he found comforting before she looked towards Elwing and sighed. "But, believe what you will, I am off to make sure that Elwing does not inhale anymore of those berries."

Aragorn could not help the small laugh that breached his lips as the expression of Aria's face morphed into irritation. He saw Elwing's ear twitch at the sound of her name, but continued to eat the berries from the bushes that were slightly hidden behind some trees. Aria huffed once more and as she walked away Aragorn felt his fingers twitch as he fought the urge to smooth the irritation from Aria's brow.

The sun was beginning to fall from the sky as the unusual group of travelers had finally reached open land. Aragorn finally slowed to a stop as he gazed at the tall ominous tower that stood a small distance before them. The Hobbits gave Aragorn a grateful look for stopping as Aria stopped next to him.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn murmured before glancing at Aria and then he started to walk again. He knew the Hobbits were not used to this kind of traveling, if they were used to any kind of traveling at all, and were quite tired from walking. The quiet huffs and groans his attuned ears only confirmed this assessment. He also knew that Aria was quite weary as well, though he would never admit this out loud lest he wanted his head bit off by Aria herself.

Aria fought the urge to groan along with her Hobbit friends as she was determined to keep pace with Aragorn. She silently admitted to herself some time back that she was not quite as used to this kind of traveling anymore after traveling with Gandalf for so long. The wizard was never very pressed for time and so he would travel in quite a lazy manner, taking his time wherever he went. Aria only wished now that she would have done some form of exercise back then to keep her leg muscles in the kind of shape she needed them to be in now.

"Come Elwing, we need not waste more time!" I huffed out as I glanced behind me to see Elwing was lazily walking, practically strolling, behind them as she sniffed various areas of the open land around them. This type of land was probably Aria's favorite since there was not as much to eat and therefore not as much to distract Elwing.

"Looking for food?" Aragorn asked with an amused grin and Aria simply threw her hands up in the air with a huff.

"I swear by the Valar that horse will never stop eating! I still am not sure to this day how the creature isn't fat by now!" She growled out and Aragorn began to chuckle lightly. He never believed that Aria could quite see it, but Elwing had the same personality as her owner, the ability to be strong headed and stubborn while keeping the beauty and grace of royalty. "And what do you find so amusing?" Aria asked with an eyebrow raised.

Aragorn ducked his head slightly to hide the blush that he felt begin to creep up his face at having been caught and shook his head lightly. "Nothing tithen roch." He murmured and smiled widely at the blush that began to form on her face instead of his.

"You have not called me that in quite some time." Aria said softly and knew there was a slight blush on her face since she was caught off guard. She remembered when Aragorn started calling her that when she was a child. Arwen and Aragorn were set to the task to watch over little Aria whenever her family came to Imladris. She was quite stubborn as child, more so than she was now, and Aragorn took to calling her _little horse_ as they began to become closer as friends. Soon after Aragorn had found Elwing as a foal and gave her to Aria as a gift. "You know, I am not sure I ever thanked you for bringing Elwing and I together."

"Of course you have, I could never forget the day I gave her to you. You were happier than I had ever seen." Aragorn said with a soft smile in her direction, Aria rolled her eyes but grinned back none the less as they continued walking.

"Well, yes, I did thank you that day; but back when I was child I do not think I truly understood what it meant to have a companion like Elwing. Now I do, though, and I do not think I could survive without her. You have been there for me through many things, but she was always there when you could not and I believe that was your hope in giving her to me. For that I must thank you deeply, you are the greatest friend one could have." Aria blushed a little at the end of her little speech because she had begun to ramble. Aragorn smiled softly at her and squeezed her shoulder while he felt his heart flutter softly at her thanks and the light pink flush that tinted her cheeks.

"You are correct in that assumption and I am glad that it worked out as well as it did. When we first found Elwing she was incredibly stubborn and refused to listen to the handlers. I could only think of one person that would be a good owner for her and that someone was as stubborn as she was." Aragorn said with a mischievous grin and Aria could only give him a short glare before she started grinning herself.

The sky had turned to dusk as the group had finally, and gratefully, climbed high enough on the tower to be near the top. Merry and Pippin had each dropped their bags quite loudly before landing on top of them with a slight groan. Aria chuckled quietly at their antics as she helped Sam and Frodo take off and put down their things as well. Aragorn had then stood in front of the four sitting Hobbits and placed a small sword in front of each of them.

"These are for you, stay here, I'm going to have a look around." He said before he turned away and Aria made to follow him, but he quickly stopped her. " _Stay here and rest Aria, I know you are weary from this kind of traveling. Besides someone should stay here and make sure the hobbits don't get themselves into trouble."_ Aria sighed, but reluctantly nodded.

" _That is if I can keep myself from getting into trouble first."_ She said with a small grin which Aragorn readily returned. " _Please tell Elwing to stay in the forest for the night once you see her, I am nervous for her to be out in this much open space since we do not know where the Ringwraiths may be."_

"I would not be surprised if she was already there, I saw an apple tree as we were exiting the forest." He said and Aria chuckled with a small shake of her head.

"It seems you know her as well as you know me." Aragorn only nodded in reply before squeezing Aria's shoulder and taking off back down the tower.

Aria took off her pack with a sigh before gently sitting down and using it as a head rest. She smiled softly as Merry and Pippin who had already fallen asleep and then towards Frodo and Sam who were talking quietly to each other about what they thought Imladris was going to be like. She decided to rest her eyes for a moment before going on watch until Aragorn returned.

Aria woke with a start, she had not realized she had fallen asleep, and immediately wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke. As her senses began to come back to her the smell of meat also passed through her nose and a sizzling sound filled her ears. She sat up with a gasp and quickly looked over to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam cooking while Frodo lay near her asleep. Aria jumped up and threw the water in her water skin over the fire to put it out.

"What in Valar's name are you three thinking?!" She cried out and stomped on the fire to make sure it was out for good. "The Ringwraiths are still out there and you three were foolish enough to light them a beacon straight to us!"

"We are sorry Aria." Pippin said quietly with shame on his face and all three Hobbits hung their heads. Aria sighed and patted Sam's head, feeling slightly bad for getting angry at them for something they did not know.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and all four them jumped in surprised. Aria screwed her eyes shut, cursing their wretched luck. She quickly jumped into action as Frodo woke with a start when another screech was heard again.

"Grab your swords and get to the top! Hurry!" She called to them and quickly checked to make sure all of her weapons were on her person, she sighed softly when she realized that Aragorn had taken her bow and arrows with him. As soon as the Hobbits had all grabbed a sword, she began to usher them to the top and started to push them harder when she saw the Ringwraiths that began to collect at the bottom.

Once they reached the top, Aria ordered all four Hobbits to stand in a far corner behind her. After a quick assessment of the surrounding area, she placed herself in front of what she now knew to be the only entrance to the top of the tower. She drew her sword and quickly adjusted herself into a defensive position. She nervously wished that she had her bow as she waited for the wraiths to come crawling through the entrance.

 _Relax sister, a nervous soldier is only as good as a novice soldier._

She heard her brother's comforting words whispered in her ear and she silently prayed to the Valar that she would be able to see her beloved brother again. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax, taking her brother's words to heart, remembering them just as clearly as the first time he said them to her. There was a loud screech and Aria's eyes flashed open as she wearily watched five Ringwraiths pour through the entrance.

As soon as Aria heard the screech, her mind had forgotten everything but her, the Hobbits, and the wraiths. She felt her confidence in her fighting flare within her now that they had arrived and she felt her body relax slightly as she silently waited for the Ringwraiths to make their first move, her scimitar raised and pointed at the neck of the wraith in front of her.

"Give up the ring bearer!" The wraith in front of her hissed and Aria assumed that this was the Ringwraith's leader, the Witch-King of Angmar. Aria smirked at the Witch-King and twirled her scimitar in her hand before pointing the sword at him once more.

"And where's the fun in that?" She retorted with confidence, but silently she prayed that Aragorn had heard the screeches and would be there soon. While Aria had confidence in her fighting ability, she did not know how long she could hold off five Ringwraiths, especially considering one of them was the Witch-King.

The Ringwraiths let out screeches of anger before all of them began to crowd towards Aria. She held her sword higher with both hands, the only thought in her mind was to keep the Hobbits safe and she felt the sweat from nerves begin to form on her forehead. Suddenly one them threw their sword down towards her; she was quick to move and their swords sung as they clashed into each other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another wraith move to stab her with their sword and she swiped her foot at the wraith's feet before pushing the previous wraith's sword away from hers. She used the momentum of the push to spin around and stab at the second wraith who tried to stab her. The wraith screamed as her sword flew through its body.

The wraith behind her quickly stepped in and grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her away from the wraith she had stabbed. She kept a tight grip on her scimitar to ensure that it did not get left behind in the wraith's body. It was then that Aria noticed that the Witch-King had used his four followers to distract her as he made his way towards the Hobbits, she had already failed them.

"You must defend each other! Work together!" She cried out desperately, hoping that they may still yet have a bit of luck. She growled as the Witch-King simply knocked Sam out of the way and Merry and Sam jumped away from him in terror. Aria quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around the wraith in front of her. The wraith screeched and quickly moved back, giving her enough strength to pull out of the arms of the wraith behind her. She quickly punched the side of the wraith's head before flipping off of him. As soon as she landed she grabbed one of sai, throwing it into the chest of one of the wraith's as they began to crowd her again.

The Witch-King now stood before Frodo and Aria tried to run towards the Hobbit trapped in front of the monster. The wraiths were just as quick however and one of them quickly grabbed her around the shoulders once more. She watched as Frodo nervously took out the ring and raised it to place it on his finger.

"Frodo, no!" She cried out and desperately tried to shake off the wraiths once more, but it was no use. Frodo placed the ring on his finger, the temptation too much for him to resist when he laid curled up in front of the powerfully dark Witch-King.

"Frodo!" The Hobbits cried out and Aria hung her head in defeat as the Witch-King stabbed his blade into what looked like air, but was actually Frodo. Suddenly there was a battle cry and Aria's head snapped up so quickly, she almost smacked it into the wraith holding onto her.

"Aragorn!" She cried out in relief as Aragorn ran through the entrance. She stepped away from the Ringwraith holding her as soon as Aragorn had attacked him. The wraiths screamed in anger and Aria quickly picked up her sai that was forgotten on the ground before swinging around, stabbing one of the wraiths in the face with it.

"Frodo! Go help Frodo!" Aria cried out and Aragorn glanced at her before taking on two of the wraiths himself. Aria tore her sai out of the face of the wraith who was still screeching from pain and he quickly ran out the entrance. It was not long before the rest of them were quick to follow, Aragorn using his torch to scare them away.

"Frodo!" Sam cried out in despair as Frodo laid there gasping in pain.

"Frodo, I'm so sorry, I have failed you." Aria choked out as she kneeled next to her friend and grabbed his hand. "The Witch-King has stabbed him." She murmured and looked to Aragorn as she said this with tears in her eyes.

Aragorn felt his heart clench in pain at the look in Aria's eyes. He glanced at the wound Frodo had before cautiously picking up the hilt of the blade that the Witch wraith had left behind. As soon as he touched it, the blade melted away from the hilt in a wisp of smoke. Aragorn threw down the hilt in anger and disgust, frustrated at himself for not being there sooner, he knew he was more at fault for this than Aria was. He left them all on the tower and more importantly he left the woman he cared so deeply for to defend herself and four Hobbits against five Ringwraiths.

"Do something!" Sam cried out, he refused to give up on his closest friend, never would he give up on him. "Please help him!" Aria silently wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and hoped Aragorn could do something for him as well. But she had experience in healing as well and taking one look at the wound she knew that this was not in their skill set.

"This is beyond my skill; he needs Elvish medicine." Aragorn murmured and quickly picked up Frodo as Aria began to help the other Hobbits up. Pippin gripped her hand tightly, she could still see the fear in his eyes and the shake of his hand. She squeezed his hand in reassurance before looking to the rest of her companions.

"But Rivendell is six days from here!" Sam cried out in despair as Aragorn began to walk away with Frodo. Aria perked up at the statement and quickly pulled her hand from Pippin's as she rushed past Aragorn.

"Aragorn bring Frodo to the bottom of the tower while the Hobbits collect our things! Quickly now!" Aria called out and Aragorn hurried after her, he was not sure what Aria was up to but he thought he had a pretty good guess at what it might be.

Once Aria reached the bottom of the tower, she quickly lifted her fingers to her mouth and released two different pitched whistles. "Elwing, please, this is urgent!" Aria cried out and not a moment later Elwing came galloping toward her. She began taking anything she did not need off of Elwing as Aragorn came running up to her.

 _"_ _The Hobbits are collecting our things now. Please Aria, let me take him, the road is not safe."_ Aragorn said, now knowing with certainty what Aria had planned to do. Aria shook her head as she jumped up onto her beloved horse. Elwing shifted anxiously on her hooves, ready to ride and Aria softly rubbed her neck to calm her.

 _"_ _No Aragorn, we both know I am the faster rider and that Elwing will not listen to anyone quite like she does to me. I will make it to Rivendell, once I reach the boarders Arwen will come, she or Elrond will know I am coming. Have faith,_ calanya, _for I cannot if you do not."_ Aragorn furrowed his brow at the word he had not heard before, but recognizing it as elvish. He sighed and nodded before gripping her hand tightly.

"Ride hard and be careful." He murmured and she squeezed his hand with a soft smile.

"We will see each other again; this is not the end of our path together. I can feel it." Aragorn stared at her for a few more moments, memorizing her face before kissing her hand softly and letting it go. Aria glanced at him with a blush on her face, but the soft smile remaining none the less before wrapping an arm around Frodo tightly. She grabbed Elwing's reins before calling out to her. _"Go with haste Elwing! We must make for Rivendell as quick as possible!"_ Elwing let out a whine before taking off in a gallop into the woods.

Aria sighed as she warily glanced at the trees surrounding her. She had been riding all through the night and she shifted her position on Elwing as she continued to gallop through the trees with ease. Aria felt a flair of pain surge up her spine from her backside and she groaned softly. That had to be her least favorite thing about riding horses, the pain in your butt and the ache in your thighs that steadily grew worse the longer you rode. She felt a momentary spike of jealousy as she thought of her brother, who could ride for hours with little to no discomfort at all.

She glanced down at Frodo who had not moved once since Aragorn had placed him in front of her. She bit her lip nervously as she took in his increasingly worsening state. He had grown paler throughout the night and even though he had open his eyes a few times, they were clouded and alarmingly blank except for an expression of fear. He appeared as if he was lost in some seemingly terrified nightmare as he wheezed and groaned.

 _"_ _Hold on Frodo, please hold on, we will make it in time. Please hold on."_ Aria murmured softly in Elvish; she knew he did not understand her, but hoped the beautiful language might put some ease to his nightmares and relax the grim expression he held on his face. When it appeared that he did not even hear her murmurs, her pleas, it only made Aria more anxious and she gripped the reins in her left hand even tighter. _"Please Elwing, you must ride as hard as you can! I know you are weary and I am sorry to push you my friend, but our poor little friend is urgently injured and in need of our help!"_

Elwing grunted slightly before neighing loudly and somehow, Aria was not quite sure in her weariness, her beautiful horse managed to push herself to go even faster. Aria smiled softly at her horse, for she knew that her stubborn friend had a soft spot for Hobbits as well and knew one of her innocent little friends was hurt.

Time had passed and they were getting ever closer to the Bruinen river, and after crossing, to Imladris. Aria prayed silently to the Valar, to give them all strength, especially Frodo, while she allowed Elwing to quietly rest for a few moments near a small stream. The stream gave her hope that they were even closer to the Bruinen than she had originally thought.

Aria did not wait too much longer, for fear of Frodo's state, to encourage Elwing back into a gallop and now they were swiftly crossing open plains with ever growing speed. It appeared that Elwing's speed and determination were renewed from their small rest and Aria was grateful for it.

Aragorn and the other three Hobbits passed through Aria's mind and she hoped they were fairing well on their journey to Imladris. She could only assume that Sam was fretting himself with worrying over Frodo. She smiled softly at the thought and shook her head at the ever growing loyalty Sam had for Frodo, it was certainly commendable.

Aria sighed in slight relief as they once again entered a forested area, she felt slightly nervous out in the open with five Ringwraiths on her tail. She felt that she had better advantage in the woods considering Elwing's skill in riding through the trees. She had begun to feel more hope swell in her chest as they grew closer and closer to the Bruinen because Frodo still had not pass into shadow, he had still continued to fight.

Suddenly Aria saw something pass through the trees out of the corner of her eye. She immediately let go Elwing's reins, knowing that the horse knew her way to the river, and gripped her scimitar's hilt in her hand, but had not pulled it out of it's sheath yet. Again she momentarily wished that she had her bow and arrows with her, but she knew they would be helpless since she had to hold on to Frodo and that they would have much more use in the hands of Aragorn. Aria heard the whinny of another horse to which Elwing immediately returned with what sounded like joy.

Aria let out a sigh of relief and grinned as she watched as her very dear friend, Arwen, rode up next to her. Aria softly pulled back on Elwing's reins so that they could slow down to a canter and talk.

 _"_ _Arwen you have not the slightest idea the joy it brings me to see you!"_ Aria called out with a smile and Arwen easily returned it, though she glanced worriedly at Frodo and Aria tightened her grip slightly around the small Hobbit's waist.

 _"_ _And I you! I had found Aragorn and the other Hobbits in the forest, they are fine. Once Aragorn had told me that you left them to bring Frodo to my home, I immediately left to find you! Aragorn wanted to go in my stead, but he and I both knew I could reach you before you reached the Bruinen."_ Arwen replied quickly, glancing ahead of them warily. Aria let out a groan of frustration and together the two women sped up slightly.

 _"_ _Of course Aragorn would try to come after me instead, does the man not think we can defend ourselves. Especially you Arwen, you have outlived us both by many years, your skill is far greater than ours."_ Aria groaned out stubbornly and Arwen smiled knowingly at her.

 _"_ _He cares for you, mellonin, it is only natural for him to worry for you when you are traveling with an injured Hobbit and have five Ringwraiths after you. He knows you have skill in defending yourself, he taught you himself after all."_ Arwen replied calmly and Aria rolled her eyes, remembering that only days ago Aragorn was vehemently denying this.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and Aria gasped as she glanced at Arwen only to see a Ringwraith was following them closely in the trees. She looked to her other side and saw another Ringwraith there as well. She softly urged Elwing to go faster and nudged her side with her heel as Arwen did the same with her horse.

 _"_ _You can do this Elwing, we are almost there!"_ Aria urged her horse with determination as she began to gallop to the ford of the river ahead of her. She knew that if they reached the river and crossed it then they would be safe. Elwing grunted heavily but pushed herself even faster at Aria's comment and Aria was glad that Arwen's horse was always able to keep up with Elwing.

Aria could have cried out with relief as they had finally reached the ford and they swiftly crossed it with the Ringwraiths on their tail. They came to an abrupt stop as soon as they reached the other side and turned to see the wraiths still on the other side, watching the river warily as their horses stomped around anxiously. Aria drew her scimitar and kept her grip tight on Frodo as one of the wraiths let out a shriek in frustration.

"Give up the Halfling, Dunedain filth!" The wraith in the center hissed out over the dull roar of the river. Aria momentarily froze as her grip loosened slightly on her scimitar. She did not know why these wraiths would believe her to be of such a rare race, but she quickly let it slip from her mind, telling herself they were only lying to her to catch her off guard. They were filth and it was in their nature to do such things.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen shouted back challengingly as she glanced at Aria and saw her momentary lapse in thought. The wraiths shrieked once again and soon began their cross of the river, determined to get the ring from the grubby little hands of the Hobbit and back to their master. As soon as they entered the water though, Arwen began to chant and Aria could only watch with the awe that she always felt when being presented with the power of the Elves.

The Ringwraiths shrieked with fear as the water swelled up suddenly in what looked like a giant wave of horses. Aria felt slight pity for the wraiths' horses as they whined in terror and began to quickly try to make their way back onto land. They were too slow for the mighty river though and it soon swept them all away as if they were never there in the first place. Aria and Arwen gazed at the Bruinen silently for a moment as it calmed back to down to the flowing waters it was before.

"Come, we must hurry, Frodo has not faded yet, but he will soon if we do not get him to your father immediately." Aria said and, with a quick nod from Arwen, they hurried their way up the path that led to the glorious realm of Imladris.

Aria smiled softly as the gates swung open upon their arrival and she slowed Elwing to a stop as an elf stepped up to her and grabbed Elwing's reins. She wearily watched Arwen as she hopped off her horse and rushed over to Aria. Now that they were finally in Imladris, and safe, Aria began to feel the full extent of her exhaustion.

"Here, give Frodo to me; I will take him to my father, he is already in the House of Healing." Aria nodded slowly and numbly handed Frodo off to Arwen. Aria was thankful that they had made it in time, there was still a chance to save Frodo. She wished to follow Arwen, but she was so tired she felt like she could fall off her horse at any moment.

Aria quickly jumped off Elwing, she decided she was going to wash up quickly before laying down for a much earned nap. But before she could even take a step she had to lean her hand against Elwing as the feeling of dizziness swept over her and black spots came across her vision.

 _"_ _Are you well Lady Aria?"_ The elf holding Elwing's reins asked her with a concerned furrow of his brow. She quickly nodded her head, but paused in surprise as she heard someone calling her name.

"Aria!" A grin grew on her face as she heard the voice again, she knew that voice and she had missed it dearly. Aria quickly spun around towards the direction she was sure her brother was coming from, but she frowned, momentarily stunned by the dizziness this action caused her.

Once she managed to overcome the dizziness and saw that indeed her brother was heading quickly towards her, she began to make her way over to him as well. She called out his name with joy, but she froze and placed her hand on her head as she felt it begin to pound and the black spots come back to her vision with full force. When she looked up again she saw Legolas was much closer than before and a look of concern washed over his face. He called her name again and that was all she heard before she collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my lovely readers! So first, I would like to apologize for such a long wait for a new chapter. I just graduated a college with an Associates of Arts (yay!) and am now starting in a new college to get my Bachelors of Anthropology/Archaeology (another yay!). I hope you can all understand that I lost a bit of inspiration for a bit to write this story because of the business of school, but now I am back at least for a little while (depending on how busy I will be in the fall), but I'll do my best to get out new chapters for all of you! As it says in my profile for anyone reading my other story on here, I am sorry, but I am abandoning it. If you would like further explanation, please look at my profile or message me. Anywho! Thank you so much PrettyRecklessLaura, awemuffin, Luckygirl1013, and VampWolf92 for reviewing! Elwing shaped cookies for you all! You're the best! I think that's all I have for now. Please read and review, I'll love you forever! Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

 **P.S. I have made a profile on wattpad (LaurelMeyers, you'll know you have the right one because this story is up on there as well) and on there I have some stories for Hakuoki on there if any of you are fans!**

Chapter 6

Aria gasped as she suddenly awoke. She placed a shaken hand on her chest and her eyes darted around the ceiling above her. She tried to remember the dream that had awoken her, but it was too far off now, only a wisp of a memory. The screams and cries of something terrible fading away as she tried desperately to grasp it.

She warily wondered if she was in Mirkwood once again, but then as she took in the sunshine coming in through the window and the beautiful architecture of the ceiling above, she knew she was not in Mirkwood but in Imladris. It was then that she heard the soft clearing of someone's throat and she turned head to the side. She smiled softly as she took in her brother's appearance and felt relief, at both his being by her side and his good health.

 _"_ _Are you well sister?"_ Legolas asked softly and Aria nodded slowly as she tried to sit up. Legolas was quick to help her and her smile widened at his concern that was not needed.

 _"_ _Yes, I am of good health brother, do not worry. It was only exhaustion that plagued me. I had to ride for many days with little rest in order to get Frodo here in time."_ It was then that Aria brought Legolas into a tight embrace which her brother was quick to return. He was happy to have his sister near him once again, he had missed her dearly and was worried for her wellbeing. He had not heard from her in so long, he had begun to fear the worst as the days grew darker. _"_ _Oh how I've missed you brother! There was not a day that went by that I did not think of you or Ada. Tell me, how is Ada fairing?"_

 _"_ _And I you Aria. Ada is well, though I must admit, not hearing from you has begun to make him rather irate."_ Legolas said with a slight smirk of amusement and Aria blushed. _"_ _The rest of your company arrived early this morning. It pleased Aragorn to know you are alive and well. I have arrived to take part in a secret meeting and you are expected to come as well."_

Legolas informed his sister and eyed her wearily. He did not know what this supposed secret meeting was about, but he had a suspicion that his sister knew and it had something to do with this Hobbit that she had saved with risk to her own life. Arwen had told him of the events that she knew of leading up to the arrival of his sister in Imladris, having Ringwraiths chasing after you was never a good sign.

 _"_ _I am glad they made it alright."_ Aria murmured and slowly stood up, happy that she no longer felt any dizziness or aches. Aria quickly pulled her brother into another hug, just then noticing the light dress she must have been changed into during her sleep swishing between her legs. She turned towards the door after giving her brother another soft smile. _"_ _I will go look for Aragorn, I would like to see for myself how he and the Hobbits faired."_

 _"_ _Good, it will please him even more to see how you are for himself. He thinks fondly of you sister."_ Legolas said and Aria gave him a quick, but sharp glare at the knowing look in his eyes; the same look that Arwen had given her when they had been riding.

 _"_ _By Valar, you and Arwen shall be the death of me! Aragorn is not fond of me in the way you two seemed to have conjured up in your heads while whispering to each other in darkened corners."_ A triumphant smirk rose onto Aria's lips as she watched her brother's head duck in embarrassment, glad that the tides had turned so to speak.

 _"_ _It appears you caught me sister, but no less, I keep the same opinion as before. I have lived for many years and I have known you both for long, I know what it is that I see when I see it."_ Legolas finally said, the embarrassment now well hidden in his features. Aria groaned slightly and threw her hands in the air, before she turned and walked out the door, refusing to even give her brother a goodbye.

Aria had taken to strolling around the gardens in her search for Aragorn. It had been some time since she had been in the peaceful gardens of Lord Elrond. She had missed the soft buzzing of the creatures and the gentle sway of the trees. While she had loved her home, the forests that it resided in had only been healthy for about seven years of her life and she did not remember much of that time since she was so young. She was always fascinated by the stories Legolas had told of what the forest had been like then, but for her there was no other place like Lord Elrond's gardens except perhaps Lothlórien.

It was there that Aria had found Aragorn. He was sitting on a bench next to a particularly beautiful looking tree. Aria smiled softly at the expression on his face and quietly made her way over to him. As she grew closer, and Aragorn still did not hear, she momentarily paused. Aria wondered if she should disturb him, but in the end decided that she would. Once she finally reached him, she began to absent mindedly examine a flower to hide the grin on her face.

"You know, the gardens of Imladris have always been my favorite place to be when I wish to think." Aria said and tried to hold back her laughter when she saw Aragorn visibly jump out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, I used to find you all the time in this garden in particular." Aragorn murmured and felt relief when he looked her over and saw no visible sign of injury. Ever since he had heard that Aria had collapsed when she arrived in Imladris, he had regretted letting her ride here alone. When he saw that she was not injured it took some of his regret away, but not completely.

Before Aragorn could help himself, he shot up from his seat and hugged Aria tightly to him. He breathed in her gentle woodsy scent, glad to have her back with him once more. Aria was frozen for a moment in shock before she wrapped her arms around Aragorn as well, a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

"Forgive me Aria, I was just so worried." Aragorn murmured as he pulled away, but Aria smiled and brought him back into the hug once more.

"There is nothing to forgive, I told you our paths would meet again." Aria pulled away from the hug and glanced over him. There only was a scratch or two on him from his and the Hobbits trek through the woods. She was relieved that he was unharmed and she assumed it was the same for Merry, Pippin, and Sam. "How is Frodo?" She asked nervously and bit her lip.

Aragorn had to take in a deep breath to steady himself as he tried to form a reply, watching as Aria's teeth gently bit down on her bottom lip. He felt a soft tingle ripple through his body and he had to look down at their feet, he began to scold himself for his less than proper thoughts. He smiled softly though when he noticed Aria's two small feet sticking out of her dress. He felt no surprise that as soon as she woke she was already running around all of Imladris barefoot.

"Aragorn?" Aria asked softly, she felt her nerves zing through as soon as Aragorn looked away from her. Her thoughts began to grow dark as she feared the worst, anger and devastation flowing through her the thought that she did not make it in time to save Frodo. _I promised both Gandalf and Frodo that I would protect him and I've failed them both._ She thought miserably to herself and looked away from Aragorn to pull herself together again.

"Oh, no Aria! Frodo is fine! Lord Elrond was able to heal him and he is now resting in the House of Healing. They expect a full recovery from him, though he will always have the scar from the Witch-King's sword and he may feel pain from it time to time. Did you not go and see him?" Aragorn smiled as Aria let out a huff of relief. He was glad when he saw the look of regret and devastation slide off her face and was replaced by a smile of her own.

"No I was too busy greeting my brother and then after I wished to check on you, I forgot where I was." Aria admitted sheepishly and Aragorn chuckled.

"I heard you are supposed to be representing Mirkwood with your brother at the secret council, is this true?" Aragorn asked curiously, he heard Gandalf mention it and he wished to know for himself.

"Yes it is true, but I do not think my brother wants me to be there. I saw it in his expression when we spoke earlier this morning." Aria said with a sigh and turned away from Aragorn. She began examining the flower next to her again and touched the petals with a soft brush of her fingers.

"And why would that be?" He asked but he felt that he already knew her answer.

"I believe it is because Lord Elrond called this council together and not only that, but he sent the message to all the realms and races of Middle Earth. You and I both know that is never a good sign, Legolas knows it too. An evil is returning that has the will to destroy everything in its path and I already know that Legolas will try to do everything in his power to keep me away from that path." She said and Aragorn only nodded his agreement with her statement. The ring Frodo carried with him was no mere piece of jewelry, that much was clear. While Legolas may not have known exactly what was going on, he was not by any means unwise, he knew the dangers of this meeting and he only wanted to protect the little sister he so cherished.

"He only wishes to see you out of harm's way. Do not forget the manner in which you arrived and your collapse when he finally saw you again. He is worried for you Aria, and rightly so, you are his family." Aragorn said softly, but cautiously. Though he may not have seen Aria in a while, he knew that last time he did see her this was a continuous problem between the two siblings.

"I understand that Aragorn, but he cannot keep me in the protection of his arms forever. I have lived long enough to know how to care and defend for myself. It is about time that he stops being overbearing and let go a little, I deserve at least that." Aria couldn't help the slightly biting tone that seeped into her voice. This argument had been going on for many years now between Legolas and her and she was just about done with it, it had been grating on her last nerve for far too long.

"I am sure that he tries Aria, but you must try and cut him some slack." Aria sighed, but she knew he was right. Legolas was her brother who she loved most in the world, she could not imagine what she would do if something happened to him and could only guess that he felt the same. She wanted to try to not be so hard on him when he acted that way, but the stubborn part of her made it hard not to.

"You are right and I will try to do as you wish, but I make no guarantees." She said with a pointed finger in his direction and an amused glint in her eye.

"I do not believe I have met any woman as stubborn as you." Aragorn said with a chuckle and Aria had to laugh, the brightness in his eyes and the smile that graced his face brought her joy.

"I am so glad we have found each other again; I do not know what has kept us apart for so long, but I hope it never happens again." Aria said with a soft smile and stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around the crook of his arm. "Now come, I want to see Frodo and it is my wish that you would come with me." She all but commanded and as Aragorn saw the twinkle in her eye and the mischievous smile that her lips curved into, he knew that he could never say no.

It was now night as Aria took a silent but pleasant stroll through the halls. She had wanted some time to herself for her thoughts and she thought a walk was the best way to do that. She hummed softly to herself and she took in the beautiful walls, letting the clean night air relax her.

Aria paused slightly though when she passed the display of Narsil and found a man standing in front of it. She tilted her head slightly in curiosity as she watched the man for a moment. There were many who passed through Elrond's halls who took at least one moment of their day to look upon Narsil, but never had she seen anyone study it so closely and with such deep thoughts.

"Good evening," she greeted the man softly, her curiosity now too much that she could not simply walk away. As watched the man jump slightly and whirl around, she took a step closer and clasped her hands together in front of her. She could see now what had pulled the man toward Narsil. There was a beautiful white tree embroidered on his deep blue tunic and that could only mean he was a man of Gondor.

"Good evening my lady, I am sorry I did not hear you walk through." The man said with a charming smiling that fit his face nicely. He was quite handsome with his chin length red hair and sharp jawline which softened slightly with his smile. Aria blushed slightly and returned his smile with one of her own.

"Beautiful is it not? So many years have passed and yet the metal still shines like it was only made yesterday." She said and stepped next to him to observe Narsil herself. She waited quietly as the man glanced at her and then glanced back at Narsil.

"Yes, it is sad that it now lay in pieces." He murmured, but Aria felt like his tone did not agree with his statement. "May I ask your name, my lady?"

"Aria," she said with a smile and turned toward him. "And yours my lord?" She did not wish to give her full name; she could tell that the man did not know of her status and she wanted to keep it that way.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I am Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor." The charming smile on his face once again as he leaned down and gently kissed the back of her hand. Aria could not help the grin or the small blush that warmed her cheeks. She was not accustomed to the charm of men, for she had always wanted to travel rather than live at home looking for a husband, thankfully her father had never had much problem with that. In fact, most men, and elves, that dared to try to win her affections in the presence of her father were usually quickly scared off by him.

But her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as his name registered in her brain. She began to wonder if Boromir knew that Aragorn was the heir to throne of Gondor or if he even knew that Aragorn existed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Boromir." She said and kept her tone neutral, not letting any of her surprise find its way into her voice. She watched as Boromir turned back to Narsil and gently picked up the hilt with his hand.

"The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He murmured and Aria narrowed her eyes slightly. She felt something begin to gnaw at the back of her mind, some kind of suspicion or warning, when she watched the way he held the blade in his hand. He brought his other hand up and gently brushed his fingers against the edge. He hissed and quickly pulled his hand away, his other tightening its grip on the hilt.

"Still sharp." He said shortly and with a slight hint of disdain, he clumsily placed the piece of sword back on its display. "But no more than a broken heirloom." She could see the slight glare in his eye as he looked at Narsil before turning away. Aria jumped when there was a loud clatter and she looked down to see the piece of Narsil Boromir was holding now lying on the floor.

She snapped her head back up to look at Boromir, but he was still walking away, having not one care for the sword. Aria felt the anger swell inside her at such disrespect and she glared heatedly at the man walking away.

"Excuse me, my lord," Aria called out, her eyes still narrowed. Boromir turned with a smile on his face, but it soon fell once he saw the expression on her face. "I am sorry Lord Boromir, but I cannot accept the way you have just treated this sword. Something that has such an important impact on how we live today, the _freedom_ with which we can live with today surely deserves more respect than that!" She seethed while Boromir merely stood there, stunned by such a change in behavior in a woman who seemed so gentle only moments before.

 _"_ _Aria, please, it is alright."_ Aria snapped her head to the right as she heard Aragorn's voice. Her facial features softened as she saw him emerge from the shadows. She watched as he nodded to Boromir who, still slightly stunned, only nodded and walked away.

She felt confusion as she watched Aragorn pick up the shard of Narsil and gently put it back in its place. She did not understand how Aragorn could not feel anger toward Boromir due to his treatment of the sword. Aria felt as if it was such disrespect to both Aragorn and his ancestors.

"Why do you not feel anger?" Aria asked vehemently, confusion and anger still flowing through her veins. Aragorn merely sighed and glanced at her.

"Thank you Aria, but your defense was not needed." He told her gently and she scoffed, stepping away from him.

"I believe it was, if you will not care for this sword, for your rightful place as king, someone must!" She said and then sighed, allowing the anger to leave her as she softly brushed her fingertips along the flat of the blade. "Why do you fight against it? What makes you so fearful of your place as king?"

Aragorn regarded her sadly and looked away. She quickly stepped closer to him with determination and grasped his arm tightly. He quickly looked back at her and she saw the fear in his eyes. Aria hugged him tightly and he slowly brought his arms around to return it. She could feel the faint rapid thump of his heart against her chest and she briefly wondered if the thought of being king made him nervous.

 _"_ _Do not fear it Aragorn, others before you may have made mistakes, but you know them now and can prevent yourself from doing the same. You are a different man Aragorn; you are not Isildur."_ She whispered into his ear and felt him shudder. She pulled away and smiled softly at him. Aragorn studied her for a moment and he reached up to push the hair from her face. He left his hand on her cheek and watched as the blue in her eyes glimmer in the faint light.

"Thank you Aria, you give me such strength in times of self-doubt." He murmured and softly stroked her cheek. It was in that moment that he wished he could tell her everything. How strongly he felt for, how there was not a day that went by that he did not think of her, her smile, her laugh. But he knew that he could not, for he was just a ranger of the north and she was royalty, the princess of Mirkwood. A blush began to form on her cheeks and it took everything he had not to lean forward and place his lips against hers. Instead he pulled his hand away from her soft face and took a step back.

"Of course, you are my closest friend Aragorn. We may have been apart, but I will always be here for you, you only need look for me." She said as her smile widened, completely unaware of the battle that Aragorn was having within himself.

 ** _Preview for next chapter: "I am not just a woman in this council Lord Boromir, I am also a Ranger and the princess of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, and you will speak to me as such!"_**


End file.
